yugiohdecksfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Plantilla:RdDatosM
} |MAAT = Ma'atMa'atmonstruo de efectoluzhada10?? |MABARREL = MabarrelMabarrelmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio517001400 |MACROCOSMOS = Macro CosmosMacro Cosmoscarta de trampatrampacontinua |MACROTREMADEAGUASPROFUNDAS = Macrotrema de Aguas ProfundasDeepsea Macrotremamonstruo de efectoaguapez1600100 |MACHINAARMOREDUNIT = Unidad de Maquinaria ArmadaMachina Armored Unitcarta mágicamágicacontinua |MACHINACANNON = Cañón MaquinariaMachina Cannonmonstruo de efectotierramáquina802200 |MACHINADEFENDER = Maquinaria DefensoraMachina Defendermonstruo de efectotierramáquina412001800 |MACHINAFORCE = Fuerza de la MaquinariaMachina Forcemonstruo de efectotierramáquina1046004100 |MACHINAFORTRESS = Maquinaria FortalezaMachina Fortressmonstruo de efectotierramáquina725001600 |MACHINAGEARFRAME = Carrocería de MaquinariaMachina Gearframemonstruo unióntierramáquina418000 |MACHINAMEGAFORM = Maquinaria MegaformaMachina Megaformmonstruo de efectotierramáquina826001500 |MACHINAPEACEKEEPER = Maquinaria PacificadoraMachina Peacekeepermonstruo unióntierramáquina2500400 |MACHINASNIPER = Maquinaria FrancotiradoraMachina Snipermonstruo de efectotierramáquina41800800 |MACHINASOLDIER = Maquinaria SoldadoMachina Soldiermonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001500 |MACHINEASSEMBLYLINE = Línea de Ensamblaje de MáquinasMachine Assembly Linecarta mágicamágicacontinua |MACHINEATTACKER = Atacante MáquinaMachine Attackermonstruo normaltierramáquina516001300 |MACHINECONVERSIONFACTORY = Fábrica de Conversión de MáquinasMachine Conversion Factorycarta mágicamágicade equipo |MACHINEDUPLICATION = Duplicación de MáquinaMachine Duplicationcarta mágicamágicanormal |MACHINEKING = Rey MáquinaMachine Kingmonstruo de efectotierramáquina622002000 |MACHINEKING3000BC = Rey Máquina - 3.000 A.C.Machine King - 3000 B.C.carta de trampatrampacontinua |MACHINEKINGPROTOTYPE = Prototipo del Rey MáquinaMachine King Prototypemonstruo de efectotierramáquina316001500 |MACHINELORDUR = Señor de la Máquina ÜrMachine Lord Ürmonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001500 |MADARCHFIEND = Archidemonio LocoMad Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio418000 |MADDOGOFDARKNESS = Perro Loco de la OscuridadMad Dog of Darknessmonstruo normaloscuridadbestia419001400 |MADJINNGUNN = Madjinn GunnMadjinn Gunnmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2600800 |MADLOBSTER = Langosta LocaMad Lobstermonstruo normalaguaaqua317001000 |MADOLCHEANJELLY = Magidulce AnjellyMadolche Anjellymonstruo de efectotierrahada410001000 |MADOLCHEBAAPLE = Baaple MagidulceMadolche Baaplemonstruo de efectotierrabestia301800 |MADOLCHEBUTLERUSK = Butlerusk MagidulceMadolche Butleruskmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros41500800 |MADOLCHECRUFFSSANT = Magidulce CruffssantMadolche Cruffssantmonstruo de efectotierrabestia315001200 |MADOLCHECHATEAU = Château MagidulceMadolche Chateaucarta mágicamágicade campo |MADOLCHECHICKOLATES = Chickolates MagidulceMadolche Chickolatesmonstruo de efectotierrabestia38001500 |MADOLCHECHOUXVALIER = Chouxvalier MagidulceMadolche Chouxvaliermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero417001300 |MADOLCHEHOOTCAKE = Hootcake MagidulceMadolche Hootcakemonstruo de efectotierrabestia315001100 |MADOLCHELESSON = Lección MagidulceMadolche Lessoncarta de trampatrampanormal |MADOLCHEMAJOLEINE = Magileine MagidulceMadolche Majoleinemonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros414001200 |MADOLCHEMARMALMAIDE = Magidulce MarmalmaideMadolche Marmalmaidemonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros48002000 |MADOLCHEMESSENGELATO = Magidulce MessengelatoMadolche Messengelatomonstruo de efectotierraguerrero416001000 |MADOLCHEMEWFEUILLE = Mewfeuille MagidulceMadolche Mewfeuillemonstruo de efectotierrabestia3500300 |MADOLCHENIGHTS = Noches MagidulcesMadolche Nightscarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MADOLCHEPALOOZA = MagidulcepaloozaMadolchepaloozacarta de trampatrampanormal |MADOLCHEPUDDINGCESS = Puddingcess MagidulceMadolche Puddingcessmonstruo de efectotierrahada510001000 |MADOLCHEQUEENTIARAMISU = Magidulce Reina TiaramisúMadolche Queen Tiaramisumonstruo xyztierrahada422002100 |MADOLCHETEABREAK = Fiesta de Té MagidulceMadolche Tea Breakcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MADOLCHETICKET = Boleto MagidulceMadolche Ticketcarta mágicamágicacontinua |MADOLCHEWALTZ = Vals MagidulceMadolche Waltzcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MADOORDEAQUA = Madoor de AquaAqua Madoormonstruo normalagualanzador de conjuros412002000 |MADOORRAYOLUZ = Madoor RayoluzLightray Madoormonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros612003000 |MADREALIENIGENA = Madre AlienígenaAlien Mothermonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil623001500 |MADREALIENÍGENA = Madre AlienígenaAlien Mothermonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil623001500 |MADRELOADER = Recargador LocoMad Reloadermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio100 |MADREOSOPARDO = Madre Oso PardoMother Grizzlymonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero-bestia414001000 |MADRETRUENO = MadretruenoMahundermonstruo de efectoluztrueno41400700 |MADSWORDBEAST = Bestia Loca de la EspadaMad Sword Beastmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio414001200 |MAESTRADELACADENAAMAZONESS = Maestra de la Cadena AmazonessAmazoness Chain Mastermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero415001300 |MAESTROARTESANOGAMIL = Maestro Artesano GamilMaster Craftsman Gamilmonstruo de efectofuegopiro2200200 |MAESTROCOMBO = Maestro ComboCombo Mastermonstruo de efectovientoguerrero522001500 |MAESTRODELAESPADA = Maestro de la EspadaSword Mastermonstruo cantantetierraguerrero312000 |MAESTROGIG = Maestro GigMaster Gigmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico826001400 |MAESTROKEELGENIODELASSINFONIAS = Maestroke el Genio de las SinfoníasMaestroke the Symphony Djinnmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio418002300 |MAESTROKEELGENIODELASSINFONÍAS = Maestroke el Genio de las SinfoníasMaestroke the Symphony Djinnmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio418002300 |MAESTROKETHESYMPHONYDJINN = Maestroke el Genio de las SinfoníasMaestroke the Symphony Djinnmonstruo xyzoscuridaddemonio418002300 |MAESTROKYONSHEE = Maestro KyonsheeMaster Kyonsheemonstruo normaltierrazombi417501000 |MAESTROYEXPERTO = Maestro & ExpertoMaster & Expertmonstruo normaltierrabestia412001000 |MAGAAFINADA = Maga AfinadaTuned Magicianmonstruo géminisvientolanzador de conjuros418001600 |MAGAALQUIMICA = Maga AlquímicaAlchemic Magicianmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros415001500 |MAGAALQUÍMICA = Maga AlquímicaAlchemic Magicianmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros415001500 |MAGADECUERDA = Maga de CuerdaWind-Up Magicianmonstruo de efectofuegolanzador de conjuros46001800 |MAGADELDAÑO = Maga del DañoDamage Magemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros36001200 |MAGAELEMENTAL = Maga ElementalElement Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros415001200 |MAGANOÑA = Maga NoñaDownerd Magicianmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros42100200 |MAGASOLITARIA = Maga SolitariaSolitaire Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros416001300 |MAGEPOWER = Poder del MagoMage Powercarta mágicamágicade equipo |MAGIADEBAJADADERANGOCAIDANUMERON = Magia de Bajada de Rango Caída NúmeronRank-Down-Magic Numeron Fallcarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADEBAJADADERANGOCAÍDANÚMERON = Magia de Bajada de Rango Caída NúmeronRank-Down-Magic Numeron Fallcarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADELMECANISMO = Magia del MecanismoSpell Gearcarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOADMIRACIONDELOSMILES = Magia de Subida de Rango Admiración de los MilesRank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousandscarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOADMIRACIÓNDELOSMILES = Magia de Subida de Rango Admiración de los MilesRank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousandscarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOCAOSRAPIDO = Magia de Subida de Rango Caos RápidoRank-Up-Magic Quick Chaoscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOCAOSRÁPIDO = Magia de Subida de Rango Caos RápidoRank-Up-Magic Quick Chaoscarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOFUERZAASTRAL = Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza AstralRank-Up-Magic Astral Forcecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOFUERZACAOTICADEARGEN = Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza Caótica de ArgénRank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Forcecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOFUERZACAÓTICADEARGÉN = Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza Caótica de ArgénRank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Forcecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOFUERZADEBARIAN = Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza de BarianRank-Up-Magic Barian's Forcecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOFUERZADEBARIANLIMITADA = Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza de Barian LimitadaRank-Up-Magic Limited Barian's Forcecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOFUERZANUMERON = Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza NúmeronRank-Up-Magic Numeron Forcecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOFUERZANÚMERON = Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza NúmeronRank-Up-Magic Numeron Forcecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOLASEPTIMA = Magia de Subida de Rango - La SéptimaRank-Up-Magic - The Seventh Onecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIADESUBIDADERANGOLASÉPTIMA = Magia de Subida de Rango - La SéptimaRank-Up-Magic - The Seventh Onecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGIATRANQUILIZADORA = Magia TranquilizadoraCalming Magiccarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGICALANDROID = Androide MágicoMagical Androidmonstruo de sincroníaluzpsíquico524001700 |MAGICALARMSHIELD = Escudo Mágico de BrazoMagical Arm Shieldcarta de trampatrampanormal |MAGICALBLAST = Estallido MágicoMagical Blastcarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGICALCITADELOFENDYMION = Ciudadela Mágica de EndimiónMagical Citadel of Endymioncarta mágicamágicade campo |MAGICALDIMENSION = Dimensión MágicaMagical Dimensioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MAGICALEXEMPLAR = Modelo Ejemplar de MagoMagical Exemplarmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros417001400 |MAGICALEXPLOSION = Explosión MágicaMagical Explosioncarta de trampatrampanormal |MAGICALGHOST = Fantasma MágicoMagical Ghostmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi413001400 |MAGICALHATS = Sombreros MágicosMagical Hatscarta de trampatrampanormal |MAGICALIZEDDUSTONMOP = Mopa Mágica de los ParticulinesMagicalized Duston Mopcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MAGICALMALLET = Mazo MágicoMagical Malletcarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGICALMARIONETTE = Marioneta MágicaMagical Marionettemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros520001000 |MAGICALMERCHANT = Mercader MágicoMagical Merchantmonstruo de efectoluzinsecto1200700 |MAGICALPLANTMANDRAGOLA = Mandragola la Planta MágicaMagical Plant Mandragolamonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2500200 |MAGICALREFLECTSLIME = Limo de Reflejo MágicoMagical Reflect Slimemonstruo géminisaguaaqua37001200 |MAGICALSCIENTIST = Científico MágicoMagical Scientistmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros1300300 |MAGICALSPRING = Fuente MágicaMagical Springcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MAGICALSTARILLUSION = Ilusión de la Estrella MágicaMagical Star Illusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGICALSTONEEXCAVATION = Excavación de la Piedra MágicaMagical Stone Excavationcarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGICALTHORN = Espina MágicaMagical Thorncarta de trampatrampacontinua |MAGICALUNDERTAKER = Enterrador MágicoMagical Undertakermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2400400 |MAGICALLABYRINTH = Laberinto MágicoMagical Labyrinthcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MAGICAT = GatomágicoMagicatmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2600500 |MAGICCYLINDER = Cilindro MágicoMagic Cylindercarta de trampatrampanormal |MAGICDEFLECTOR = Deflector MágicoMagic Deflectorcarta de trampatrampanormal |MAGICDRAIN = Drenaje MágicoMagic Draincarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MAGICFORMULA = Fórmula MágicaMagic Formulacarta mágicamágicade equipo |MAGICIANOFBLACKCHAOS = Mago del Caos NegroMagician of Black Chaosmonstruo de ritualoscuridadlanzador de conjuros828002600 |MAGICIANOFFAITH = Mago de la FéMagician of Faithmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros1300400 |MAGICIANSCIRCLE = Círculo del MagoMagician's Circlecarta de trampatrampanormal |MAGICIANSUNITE = Magos, UníosMagicians Unitecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGICIANSVALKYRIA = Valquiria del MagoMagician's Valkyriamonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros416001800 |MAGICJAMMER = Disruptor MágicoMagic Jammercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MAGICPLANTER = Plantador MágicoMagic Plantercarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGICRECYCLER = Reciclador de MagiasMagic Recyclermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros100 |MAGICREFLECTOR = Reflector MágicoMagic Reflectorcarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGICTRIANGLEOFTHEICEBARRIER = Triángulo Mágico de la Barrera de HieloMagic Triangle of the Ice Barriercarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGICHAND = Mano MágicaMagic Handmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros48001600 |MAGICHOLEGOLEM = Gólem del Agujero MágicoMagic Hole Golemmonstruo de efectooscuridadroca302000 |MAGIDOG = MagiperroMagidogmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros417001000 |MAGIDULCEANJELLY = Magidulce AnjellyMadolche Anjellymonstruo de efectotierrahada410001000 |MAGIDULCECRUFFSSANT = Magidulce CruffssantMadolche Cruffssantmonstruo de efectotierrabestia315001200 |MAGIDULCEMARMALMAIDE = Magidulce MarmalmaideMadolche Marmalmaidemonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros48002000 |MAGIDULCEMESSENGELATO = Magidulce MessengelatoMadolche Messengelatomonstruo de efectotierraguerrero416001000 |MAGIDULCEPALOOZA = MagidulcepaloozaMadolchepaloozacarta de trampatrampanormal |MAGIDULCEREINATIARAMISU = Magidulce Reina TiaramisúMadolche Queen Tiaramisumonstruo xyztierrahada422002100 |MAGIDULCEREINATIARAMISÚ = Magidulce Reina TiaramisúMadolche Queen Tiaramisumonstruo xyztierrahada422002100 |MAGILEINEMAGIDULCE = Magileine MagidulceMadolche Majoleinemonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros414001200 |MAGIMAGI☆MAGICIANGAL = Chica Maga ☆ Magi MagiMagi Magi ☆ Magician Galmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros624002000 |MAGIPERRO = MagiperroMagidogmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros417001000 |MAGNADRAGO = Magna DragónMagna Dragomonstruo cantantefuegodragón21400600 |MAGNADRAGON = Magna DragónMagna Dragomonstruo cantantefuegodragón21400600 |MAGNADRAGÓN = Magna DragónMagna Dragomonstruo cantantefuegodragón21400600 |MAGNASLASHDRAGON = Dragón Magna-SlashMagna-Slash Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón624001200 |MAGNENMORFOTRONICO = Magnen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Magnenmonstruo de efectotierratrueno3800800 |MAGNENMORFOTRÓNICO = Magnen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Magnenmonstruo de efectotierratrueno3800800 |MAGNENMORFOTRONICOENBARRA = Magnen Morfotrónico en BarraMorphtronic Magnen Barmonstruo de efectotierratrueno1100100 |MAGNENMORFOTRÓNICOENBARRA = Magnen Morfotrónico en BarraMorphtronic Magnen Barmonstruo de efectotierratrueno1100100 |MAGNETCIRCLELV2 = Círculo Magnético LV2Magnet Circle LV2carta mágicamágicanormal |MAGNETICMOSQUITO = Mosquito MagnéticoMagnetic Mosquitomonstruo de efectoluzinsecto33001000 |MAGNUMSHIELD = Escudo MagnumMagnum Shieldcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MAGOARCANISTA = Mago ArcanistaArcanite Magicianmonstruo de sincroníaluzlanzador de conjuros74001800 |MAGOARCANISTAMODODEATAQUE = Mago Arcanista/Modo de AtaqueArcanite Magician/Assault Modemonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros99002300 |MAGOARCANISTASUPREMO = Mago Arcanista SupremoSupreme Arcanite Magicianmonstruo de fusiónluzlanzador de conjuros1014002800 |MAGOBLANCOHABIL = Mago Blanco HábilSkilled White Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros417001900 |MAGOBLANCOHÁBIL = Mago Blanco HábilSkilled White Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros417001900 |MAGOBLANCOPIKERU = Mago Blanco PikeruWhite Magician Pikerumonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros212000 |MAGOCIBERNETICO = Mago CibernéticoCybernetic Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros624001000 |MAGOCIBERNÉTICO = Mago CibernéticoCybernetic Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros624001000 |MAGOCONTEMPLAESTRELLAS = Mago ContemplaestrellasStargazer Magicianmonstruo péndulooscuridadlanzador de conjuros512002400 |MAGOCONTEMPLATIEMPO = Mago ContemplatiempoTimegazer Magicianmonstruo péndulooscuridadlanzador de conjuros31200600 |MAGODEAGUA = Mago de AguaWater Magicianmonstruo normalaguaaqua414001000 |MAGODEFUEGORAPIDO = Mago de Fuego RápidoRapid-Fire Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros416001200 |MAGODEFUEGORÁPIDO = Mago de Fuego RápidoRapid-Fire Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros416001200 |MAGODEIBANOCURAN = Mago de Ibano CuranEbon Magician Curranmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros212000 |MAGODEJUGUETE = Mago de JugueteToy Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros416001500 |MAGODELAESTRELLARUINA = Mago de la EstrellaruinaDoomstar Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros41800300 |MAGODELAFE = Mago de la FéMagician of Faithmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros1300400 |MAGODELAFÉ = Mago de la FéMagician of Faithmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros1300400 |MAGODELAFRECUENCIA = Mago de la FrecuenciaFrequency Magicianmonstruo cantanteluzlanzador de conjuros2800400 |MAGODELAGALAXIA = Mago de la GalaxiaGalaxy Wizardmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros401800 |MAGODELATEMPESTAD = Mago de la TempestadTempest Magicianmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadlanzador de conjuros622001400 |MAGODELCAOSNEGRO = Mago del Caos NegroMagician of Black Chaosmonstruo de ritualoscuridadlanzador de conjuros828002600 |MAGODELDISCO = Mago del DiscoDisk Magicianmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina413501000 |MAGODELMANDATODELCAOS = Mago del Mandato del CaosChaos Command Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros624001900 |MAGODELTIEMPO = Mago del TiempoTime Wizardmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2500400 |MAGOEXPLOSIVO = Mago ExplosivoExplosive Magicianmonstruo de sincroníaluzlanzador de conjuros625001800 |MAGOFANTASMA = Mago FantasmaPhantom Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros3600700 |MAGOFLAMVELL = Mago FlamvellFlamvell Magicianmonstruo cantantefuegolanzador de conjuros41400200 |MAGOGAGAGA = Mago GagagaGagaga Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros415001000 |MAGOILUSIONISTASINROSTRO = Mago Ilusionista sin RostroIllusionist Faceless Magemonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros512002200 |MAGOKAMION = Mago KamionKamionwizardmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadlanzador de conjuros413001100 |MAGOLEGENDARIODEOSCURIDAD = Mago Legendario de OscuridadLegendary Magician of Darkmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros725002100 |MAGOLEO = Mago LeoLeo Wizardmonstruo normaltierralanzador de conjuros513501200 |MAGOOSCURO = Mago OscuroDark Magicianmonstruo normaloscuridadlanzador de conjuros725002100 |MAGOOSCURODELASILUSIONES = Mago Oscuro de las IlusionesEbon Illusion Magicianmonstruo xyzoscuridadlanzador de conjuros725002100 |MAGOOSCURODELCAOS = Mago Oscuro del CaosDark Magician of Chaosmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros828002600 |MAGOOSCUROHABIL = Mago Oscuro HábilSkilled Dark Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros419001700 |MAGOOSCUROHÁBIL = Mago Oscuro HábilSkilled Dark Magicianmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros419001700 |MAGOPSIQUICOSILENCIOSO = Mago Psíquico SilenciosoSilent Psychic Wizardmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico419000 |MAGOPSÍQUICOSILENCIOSO = Mago Psíquico SilenciosoSilent Psychic Wizardmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico419000 |MAGOSILENCIOSOLV4 = Mago Silencioso LV4Silent Magician LV4monstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros410001000 |MAGOSILENCIOSOLV8 = Mago Silencioso LV8Silent Magician LV8monstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros835001000 |MAGOSUNIOS = Magos, UníosMagicians Unitecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGOSUNÍOS = Magos, UníosMagicians Unitecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAGOVAGO = Mago VagoSlacker Magicianmonstruo xyzluzlanzador de conjuros12002100 |MAHARAGHI = MaharaghiMaharaghimonstruo spirittierraroca412001700 |MAHAVAILO = Maha VailoMaha Vailomonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros415501400 |MAHUNDER = MadretruenoMahundermonstruo de efectoluztrueno41400700 |MAIDENOFMACABRE = Doncella de lo MacabroMaiden of Macabremonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros417000 |MAIDENOFTHEAQUA = Dama de AquaMaiden of the Aquamonstruo de efectoaguaaqua47002000 |MAIDENOFTHEMOONLIGHT = Doncella de la Luz de la LunaMaiden of the Moonlightmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros415001300 |MAIDENWITHEYESOFBLUE = Doncella de Azules OjosMaiden with Eyes of Bluemonstruo cantanteluzlanzador de conjuros100 |MAIZDULCE = Maíz DulceSweet Cornmonstruo de efectotierraplanta200 |MAÍZDULCE = Maíz DulceSweet Cornmonstruo de efectotierraplanta200 |MAJESTICDRAGON = Dragón MajestuosoMajestic Dragonmonstruo cantanteluzdragón100 |MAJESTICMECHGORYU = Mecha Majestuoso - GoryuMajestic Mech - Goryumonstruo de efectoluzhada829001800 |MAJESTICMECHOHKA = Mecha Majestuoso - OhkaMajestic Mech - Ohkamonstruo de efectoluzhada624001400 |MAJESTICMECHSENKU = Mecha Majestuoso - SenkuMajestic Mech - Senkumonstruo de efectoluzhada41000500 |MAJESTICREDDRAGON = Dragón Rojo MajestuosoMajestic Red Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón1040003000 |MAJESTICSTARDRAGON = Dragón Estelar MajestuosoMajestic Star Dragonmonstruo de sincroníavientodragón1038003000 |MAJESTYSFIEND = Demonio de la MajestadMajesty's Fiendmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero624001000 |MAJIGIREPANDA = Panda Maji-GireMaji-Gire Pandamonstruo de efectotierrabestia41000800 |MAJIOSHALEON = MajioshaleónMajioshaleonmonstruo de efectoaguareptil52000800 |MAJIOSHALEÓN = MajioshaleónMajioshaleonmonstruo de efectoaguareptil52000800 |MAJIOSHELDON = MajiosheldonMajiosheldonmonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero38002000 |MAJORRIOT = Disturbio GeneralMajor Riotcarta de trampatrampanormal |MAJUGARZETT = Maju GarzettMaju Garzettmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio7?0 |MAKIULANIEBLAMISTICA = Makiu, la Niebla MísticaMakiu, the Magical Mistcarta mágicamágicanormal |MAKIULANIEBLAMÍSTICA = Makiu, la Niebla MísticaMakiu, the Magical Mistcarta mágicamágicanormal |MAKIUTHEMAGICALMIST = Makiu, la Niebla MísticaMakiu, the Magical Mistcarta mágicamágicanormal |MAKYURAELDESTRUCTOR = Makyura el DestructorMakyura the Destructormonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero416001200 |MAKYURATHEDESTRUCTOR = Makyura el DestructorMakyura the Destructormonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero416001200 |MALABARISTADECUERDA = Malabarista de CuerdaWind-Up Jugglermonstruo de efectovientopsíquico417001000 |MALABARISTADELESTALLIDO = Malabarista del EstallidoBlast Jugglermonstruo de efectofuegomáquina3800900 |MALAREACCIONDESIMOCHI = Mala Reacción de SimochiBad Reaction to Simochicarta de trampatrampacontinua |MALAREACCIÓNDESIMOCHI = Mala Reacción de SimochiBad Reaction to Simochicarta de trampatrampacontinua |MALASANGRE = Mala SangreIl Bludmonstruo géminisoscuridadzombi62100800 |MALDICIONDEANUBIS = Maldición de AnubisCurse of Anubiscarta de trampatrampanormal |MALDICIÓNDEANUBIS = Maldición de AnubisCurse of Anubiscarta de trampatrampanormal |MALDICIONDEDEMONIO = Maldición de DemonioCurse of Fiendcarta mágicamágicanormal |MALDICIÓNDEDEMONIO = Maldición de DemonioCurse of Fiendcarta mágicamágicanormal |MALDICIONDEDRAGON = Maldición de DragónCurse of Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón520001500 |MALDICIÓNDEDRAGÓN = Maldición de DragónCurse of Dragonmonstruo normaloscuridaddragón520001500 |MALDICIONDELABESTIAENMASCARADA = Maldición de la Bestia EnmascaradaCurse of the Masked Beastcarta mágicamágicade ritual |MALDICIÓNDELABESTIAENMASCARADA = Maldición de la Bestia EnmascaradaCurse of the Masked Beastcarta mágicamágicade ritual |MALDICIONDELAINVOCACION = Maldición de la InvocaciónSummoning Cursecarta mágicamágicacontinua |MALDICIÓNDELAINVOCACIÓN = Maldición de la InvocaciónSummoning Cursecarta mágicamágicacontinua |MALDICIONDELAOSCURIDAD = Maldición de la OscuridadCurse of Darknesscarta de trampatrampacontinua |MALDICIÓNDELAOSCURIDAD = Maldición de la OscuridadCurse of Darknesscarta de trampatrampacontinua |MALDICIONDELAPRISIONDESOMBRAS = Maldición de la Prisión de SombrasCurse of the Shadow Prisoncarta mágicamágicade campo |MALDICIÓNDELAPRISIÓNDESOMBRAS = Maldición de la Prisión de SombrasCurse of the Shadow Prisoncarta mágicamágicade campo |MALDICIONDELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Maldición del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Cursemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros3800800 |MALDICIÓNDELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Maldición del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Cursemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros3800800 |MALDICIONDELENVEJECIMIENTO = Maldición del EnvejecimientoCurse of Agingcarta de trampatrampanormal |MALDICIÓNDELENVEJECIMIENTO = Maldición del EnvejecimientoCurse of Agingcarta de trampatrampanormal |MALDICIONDELVAMPIRO = Maldición del VampiroVampire's Cursemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi62000800 |MALDICIÓNDELVAMPIRO = Maldición del VampiroVampire's Cursemonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi62000800 |MALDICIONPSIQUICA = Maldición PsíquicaPsi-Cursecarta de trampatrampanormal |MALDICIÓNPSÍQUICA = Maldición PsíquicaPsi-Cursecarta de trampatrampanormal |MALDICIONREAL = Maldición RealCurse of Royalcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MALDICIÓNREAL = Maldición RealCurse of Royalcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MALDICIONTIKI = Maldición TikiTiki Cursecarta de trampatrampacontinua |MALDICIÓNTIKI = Maldición TikiTiki Cursecarta de trampatrampacontinua |MALEFICBLUEEYESWHITEDRAGON = Malicioso Dragón Blanco de Ojos AzulesMalefic Blue-Eyes White Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón830002500 |MALEFICCLAWSTREAM = Flujo de Garras MaliciosoMalefic Claw Streamcarta de trampatrampanormal |MALEFICCYBERENDDRAGON = Malicioso Ciber Dragón FinalMalefic Cyber End Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina1040002800 |MALEFICPARADOXDRAGON = Malicioso Dragón de la ParadojaMalefic Paradox Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón1040004000 |MALEFICPARALLELGEAR = Maliciosos Engranajes en ParaleloMalefic Parallel Gearmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina200 |MALEFICRAINBOWDRAGON = Malicioso Dragón Arco IrisMalefic Rainbow Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1040000 |MALEFICREDEYESBDRAGON = Malicioso Dragón Negro de Ojos RojosMalefic Red-Eyes B. Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón724002000 |MALEFICSTARDUSTDRAGON = Malicioso Dragón de Polvo de EstrellasMalefic Stardust Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón825002000 |MALEFICTRUTHDRAGON = Malicioso Dragón de la VerdadMalefic Truth Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1250005000 |MALEFICWORLD = Mundo MaliciosoMalefic Worldcarta mágicamágicade campo |MALEVOLENTCATASTROPHE = Catástrofe MalevolenteMalevolent Catastrophecarta de trampatrampanormal |MALEVOLENTHERMITYOUKAIDAIBAKAZE = Youkai Ermitaño Malévolo DaibakazeMalevolent Hermit Youkai Daibakazemonstruo péndulovientobestia103000300 |MALEVOLENTMECHGOKUEN = Mech Malévolo-Goku EnMalevolent Mech - Goku Enmonstruo de efectoluzzombi624001400 |MALEVOLENTNUZZLER = Nuzzler MalévoloMalevolent Nuzzlercarta mágicamágicade equipo |MALFAGOCUCHARA = Málfago CucharaMalicevorous Spoonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2100500 |MÁLFAGOCUCHARA = Málfago CucharaMalicevorous Spoonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2100500 |MALFAGOCUCHILLO = Málfago CuchilloMalicevorous Knifemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2600100 |MÁLFAGOCUCHILLO = Málfago CuchilloMalicevorous Knifemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2600100 |MALFAGOTENEDOR = Málfago TenedorMalicevorous Forkmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2400400 |MÁLFAGOTENEDOR = Málfago TenedorMalicevorous Forkmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2400400 |MALFUNCIONAMIENTO = Mal FuncionamientoMalfunctioncarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MALFUNCTION = Mal FuncionamientoMalfunctioncarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MALICEASCENDANT = Malicia en AlzaMalice Ascendantmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi47001000 |MALICEDISPERSION = Dispersión de MaliciaMalice Dispersioncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MALICEDOLLOFDEMISE = Muñeca Malvada de la DefunciónMalice Doll of Demisemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio416001700 |MALICEVOROUSFORK = Málfago TenedorMalicevorous Forkmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2400400 |MALICEVOROUSKNIFE = Málfago CuchilloMalicevorous Knifemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2600100 |MALICEVOROUSSPOON = Málfago CucharaMalicevorous Spoonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2100500 |MALICIAENALZA = Malicia en AlzaMalice Ascendantmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi47001000 |MALICIOSOCIBERDRAGONFINAL = Malicioso Ciber Dragón FinalMalefic Cyber End Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina1040002800 |MALICIOSOCIBERDRAGÓNFINAL = Malicioso Ciber Dragón FinalMalefic Cyber End Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina1040002800 |MALICIOSODRAGONARCOIRIS = Malicioso Dragón Arco IrisMalefic Rainbow Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1040000 |MALICIOSODRAGÓNARCOIRIS = Malicioso Dragón Arco IrisMalefic Rainbow Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1040000 |MALICIOSODRAGONBLANCODEOJOSAZULES = Malicioso Dragón Blanco de Ojos AzulesMalefic Blue-Eyes White Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón830002500 |MALICIOSODRAGÓNBLANCODEOJOSAZULES = Malicioso Dragón Blanco de Ojos AzulesMalefic Blue-Eyes White Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón830002500 |MALICIOSODRAGONDELAPARADOJA = Malicioso Dragón de la ParadojaMalefic Paradox Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón1040004000 |MALICIOSODRAGÓNDELAPARADOJA = Malicioso Dragón de la ParadojaMalefic Paradox Dragonmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón1040004000 |MALICIOSODRAGONDELAVERDAD = Malicioso Dragón de la VerdadMalefic Truth Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1250005000 |MALICIOSODRAGÓNDELAVERDAD = Malicioso Dragón de la VerdadMalefic Truth Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón1250005000 |MALICIOSODRAGONDEPOLVODEESTRELLAS = Malicioso Dragón de Polvo de EstrellasMalefic Stardust Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón825002000 |MALICIOSODRAGÓNDEPOLVODEESTRELLAS = Malicioso Dragón de Polvo de EstrellasMalefic Stardust Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón825002000 |MALICIOSODRAGONNEGRODEOJOSROJOS = Malicioso Dragón Negro de Ojos RojosMalefic Red-Eyes B. Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón724002000 |MALICIOSODRAGÓNNEGRODEOJOSROJOS = Malicioso Dragón Negro de Ojos RojosMalefic Red-Eyes B. Dragonmonstruo de efectooscuridaddragón724002000 |MALICIOSOSENGRANAJESENPARALELO = Maliciosos Engranajes en ParaleloMalefic Parallel Gearmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina200 |MALTRATO = Mal TratoTerrible Dealcarta de trampatrampanormal |MAMBELEOSCURO = Mambele OscuroDark Mambelecarta mágicamágicanormal |MAMMOTHGRAVEYARD = Cementerio de MamutsMammoth Graveyardmonstruo normaltierradinosaurio31200800 |MAMUTDEGRANDESCOLMILLOS = Mamut de Grandes ColmillosBig-Tusked Mammothmonstruo de efectotierrabestia520001000 |MAMUTZOMBI = Mamut ZombiZombie Mammothmonstruo de efectotierrazombi419000 |MANBEASTOFARES = Bestia Hombre de AresMan Beast of Aresmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia3500500 |MANDAMIENTOREALDEIMPUESTOS = Mandamiento Real de ImpuestosRoyal Writ of Taxationcarta de trampatrampanormal |MANDIBULASGRANDES = Mandíbulas GrandesBig Jawsmonstruo de efectoaguapez31800300 |MANDÍBULASGRANDES = Mandíbulas GrandesBig Jawsmonstruo de efectoaguapez31800300 |MANDRAGOLALAPLANTAMAGICA = Mandragola la Planta MágicaMagical Plant Mandragolamonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2500200 |MANDRAGOLALAPLANTAMÁGICA = Mandragola la Planta MágicaMagical Plant Mandragolamonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros2500200 |MANDRAGORAHORDADEMALDAD = Mandrágora Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Mandragoramonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta415501450 |MANDRÁGORAHORDADEMALDAD = Mandrágora Horda de MaldadEvilswarm Mandragoramonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta415501450 |MANEATER = Devoradora de HombresMan Eatermonstruo normaltierraplanta2800600 |MANEATERBUG = Insecto Come-HombresMan-Eater Bugmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2450600 |MANEATINGBLACKSHARK = Tiburón Negro Devorador de Carne HumanaMan-Eating Black Sharkmonstruo de fusiónaguapez521001300 |MANEATINGPLANT = Planta Come-HombresMan-Eating Plantmonstruo normaltierraplanta2800600 |MANEATINGTREASURECHEST = Cofre del Tesoro DevorahombresMan-Eating Treasure Chestmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio416001000 |MANEJADORDEARTILUGIOS = Manejador de ArtilugiosGadget Drivermonstruo de efectotierramáquina1200200 |MANGARYURAN = Ryu-Ran MangaManga Ryu-Ranmonstruo toonfuegodragón722002600 |MANIACALSERVANT = Sirviente ManíacoManiacal Servantmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros36001000 |MANIPULADORDEDRAGONES = Manipulador de DragonesDragon Manipulatormonstruo de efectotierraguerrero3700800 |MANIPULADORDELALLAMA = Manipulador de la LlamaFlame Manipulatormonstruo normalfuegolanzador de conjuros39001000 |MANJUDELASDIEZMILMANOS = Manju de las Diezmil ManosManju of the Ten Thousand Handsmonstruo de efectoluzhada414001000 |MANJUOFTHETENTHOUSANDHANDS = Manju de las Diezmil ManosManju of the Ten Thousand Handsmonstruo de efectoluzhada414001000 |MANODEFUEGO = Mano de FuegoFire Handmonstruo de efectofuegopiro416001000 |MANODEHIELO = Mano de HieloIce Handmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua414001600 |MANODELDEMONIO = Mano del DemonioFiend's Handmonstruo normaloscuridadzombi2600600 |MANODELOSSEISSAMURAIS = Mano de los Seis SamuráisHand of the Six Samuraimonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero316001000 |MANODELOSSEISSAMURÁIS = Mano de los Seis SamuráisHand of the Six Samuraimonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero316001000 |MANOFANTASMA = Mano FantasmaPhantom Handcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MANOMAGICA = Mano MágicaMagic Handmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros48001600 |MANOMÁGICA = Mano MágicaMagic Handmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros48001600 |MANOMISTERIOSA = Mano MisteriosaMystery Handmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2500500 |MANOPODEROSAKOAKIMEIRU = Mano Poderosa Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Powerhandmonstruo de efectotierramáquina421001600 |MANOPROMINENTE = Mano ProminenteProminence Handmonstruo de efectofuegopiro46002000 |MANSIONFANTASTRUCO = Mansión FantastrucoGhostrick Mansioncarta mágicamágicade campo |MANSIÓNFANTASTRUCO = Mansión FantastrucoGhostrick Mansioncarta mágicamágicade campo |MANTAAGIL = Manta ÁgilNimble Mantamonstruo de efectoaguapez2800100 |MANTAÁGIL = Manta ÁgilNimble Mantamonstruo de efectoaguapez2800100 |MANTHROTRO = Man-Thro' Tro'Man-Thro' Tro'monstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia410001000 |MANTICORADELAOSCURIDAD = Mantícora de la OscuridadManticore of Darknessmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia623001000 |MANTÍCORADELAOSCURIDAD = Mantícora de la OscuridadManticore of Darknessmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia623001000 |MANTICORAMOSAICO = Mantícora MosaicoMosaic Manticoremonstruo de efectotierrabestia828002500 |MANTÍCORAMOSAICO = Mantícora MosaicoMosaic Manticoremonstruo de efectotierrabestia828002500 |MANTICOREOFDARKNESS = Mantícora de la OscuridadManticore of Darknessmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero-bestia623001000 |MANTISARMADO = Mantis ArmadoGrasschoppermonstruo géministierrainsecto523501000 |MANTISHORDADEACERO = Mantis Horda de AceroSteelswarm Mantismonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio522000 |MANTISNATURIA = Mantis NaturiaNaturia Mantismonstruo de efectotierrainsecto417001500 |MAPACHEBEBEPONPOKO = Mapache Bebé PonpokoBaby Raccoon Ponpokomonstruo de efectotierrabestia28000 |MAPACHEBEBÉPONPOKO = Mapache Bebé PonpokoBaby Raccoon Ponpokomonstruo de efectotierrabestia28000 |MAPACHEBEBETANTAN = Mapache Bebé TantanBaby Raccoon Tantanmonstruo de efectotierrabestia20800 |MAPACHEBEBÉTANTAN = Mapache Bebé TantanBaby Raccoon Tantanmonstruo de efectotierrabestia20800 |MAPACHETORTUGA = Mapache TortugaTurtle Raccoonmonstruo normalaguaaqua3700900 |MAPAESTELARDELACONSTELACION = Mapa Estelar de la ConstelaciónConstellar Star Chartcarta mágicamágicacontinua |MAPAESTELARDELACONSTELACIÓN = Mapa Estelar de la ConstelaciónConstellar Star Chartcarta mágicamágicacontinua |MAPAMORFOTRONICO = Mapa MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Mapcarta mágicamágicade campo |MAPAMORFOTRÓNICO = Mapa MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Mapcarta mágicamágicade campo |MAQUINAABSORBEVIDA = Máquina AbsorbevidaLife Absorbing Machinecarta de trampatrampacontinua |MÁQUINAABSORBEVIDA = Máquina AbsorbevidaLife Absorbing Machinecarta de trampatrampacontinua |MAQUINADEENERGIAESPIRITUAL = Máquina de Energía EspiritualSpiritual Energy Settle Machinecarta mágicamágicacontinua |MÁQUINADEENERGÍAESPIRITUAL = Máquina de Energía EspiritualSpiritual Energy Settle Machinecarta mágicamágicacontinua |MAQUINADELPENDULO = Máquina del PénduloPendulum Machinemonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina617502000 |MÁQUINADELPÉNDULO = Máquina del PénduloPendulum Machinemonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina617502000 |MAQUINADELTIEMPO = Máquina del TiempoTime Machinecarta de trampatrampanormal |MÁQUINADELTIEMPO = Máquina del TiempoTime Machinecarta de trampatrampanormal |MAQUINADEREPRODUCCIONDEGELATINA = Máquina de Reproducción de GelatinaJam Breeding Machinecarta mágicamágicacontinua |MÁQUINADEREPRODUCCIÓNDEGELATINA = Máquina de Reproducción de GelatinaJam Breeding Machinecarta mágicamágicacontinua |MAQUINAMAYACRONOMALA = Máquina Maya CronómalaChronomaly Mayan Machinemonstruo de efectotierramáquina31500700 |MÁQUINAMAYACRONÓMALA = Máquina Maya CronómalaChronomaly Mayan Machinemonstruo de efectotierramáquina31500700 |MAQUINAPELIGROSATIPO6 = Máquina Peligrosa Tipo 6Dangerous Machine Type-6carta mágicamágicacontinua |MÁQUINAPELIGROSATIPO6 = Máquina Peligrosa Tipo 6Dangerous Machine Type-6carta mágicamágicacontinua |MAQUINARIADEFENSORA = Maquinaria DefensoraMachina Defendermonstruo de efectotierramáquina412001800 |MAQUINARIAFORTALEZA = Maquinaria FortalezaMachina Fortressmonstruo de efectotierramáquina725001600 |MAQUINARIAFRANCOTIRADORA = Maquinaria FrancotiradoraMachina Snipermonstruo de efectotierramáquina41800800 |MAQUINARIAMEGAFORMA = Maquinaria MegaformaMachina Megaformmonstruo de efectotierramáquina826001500 |MAQUINARIAPACIFICADORA = Maquinaria PacificadoraMachina Peacekeepermonstruo unióntierramáquina2500400 |MAQUINARIASOLDADO = Maquinaria SoldadoMachina Soldiermonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001500 |MAQUINATRAGAPERRAS = Máquina TragaperrasSlot Machinemonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina720002300 |MÁQUINATRAGAPERRAS = Máquina TragaperrasSlot Machinemonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina720002300 |MARADELOSALFARNORDICOS = Mara de los Alfar NórdicosMara of the Nordic Alfarmonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros21000500 |MARADELOSALFARNÓRDICOS = Mara de los Alfar NórdicosMara of the Nordic Alfarmonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros21000500 |MARAOFTHENORDICALFAR = Mara de los Alfar NórdicosMara of the Nordic Alfarmonstruo cantanteoscuridadlanzador de conjuros21000500 |MARAUDINGCAPTAIN = Capitán MerodeadorMarauding Captainmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero31200400 |MARCADELAROSA = Marca de la RosaMark of the Rosecarta mágicamágicade equipo |MARCADORGISHKI = Marcador GishkiGishki Markermonstruo de efectoaguaaqua416001200 |MARCARETIRADA = ¡Marca Retirada!Sound the Retreat!carta de trampatrampanormal |MARCHAHACIAELRAGNAROK = Marcha hacia el RagnarokMarch Towards Ragnarokcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MARCHOFTHEMONARCHS = Avance de los MonarcasMarch of the Monarchscarta mágicamágicacontinua |MARCHTOWARDSRAGNAROK = Marcha hacia el RagnarokMarch Towards Ragnarokcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MARDELOSSARGAZOSELCAMPODEBATALLADD = Mar de los Sargazos el Campo de Batalla D.D.Sargasso the D.D. Battlefieldcarta mágicamágicade campo |MARIELACAIDA = Marie la CaidaMarie the Fallen Onemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio517001200 |MARIETHEFALLENONE = Marie la CaidaMarie the Fallen Onemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio517001200 |MARINEBEAST = Bestia MarinaMarine Beastmonstruo de fusiónaguapez517001600 |MARINEROCRANEO = Marinero CráneoSkull Marinermonstruo normalaguaguerrero41600900 |MARINEROCRÁNEO = Marinero CráneoSkull Marinermonstruo normalaguaguerrero41600900 |MARIÑAPRINCESADELOSGIRASOLES = Mariña, Princesa de los GirasolesMariña, Princess of Sunflowersmonstruo de efectofuegoplanta828001600 |MARIÑAPRINCESSOFSUNFLOWERS = Mariña, Princesa de los GirasolesMariña, Princess of Sunflowersmonstruo de efectofuegoplanta828001600 |MARIONETADEBASURA = Marioneta de BasuraJunk Puppetcarta mágicamágicanormal |MARIONETAMAGICA = Marioneta MágicaMagical Marionettemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros520001000 |MARIONETAMÁGICA = Marioneta MágicaMagical Marionettemonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros520001000 |MARIONETATRUCADABRAZOSDETIJERA = Marioneta Trucada Brazos de TijeraGimmick Puppet Scissor Armsmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina41200600 |MARIONETATRUCADABUFONDELATARDECER = Marioneta Trucada Bufón del AtardecerGimmick Puppet Twilight Jokermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina88001600 |MARIONETATRUCADABUFÓNDELATARDECER = Marioneta Trucada Bufón del AtardecerGimmick Puppet Twilight Jokermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina88001600 |MARIONETATRUCADACABEZADEHUEVO = Marioneta Trucada Cabeza de HuevoGimmick Puppet Egg Headmonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001200 |MARIONETATRUCADACAJADEVELOCIDADES = Marioneta Trucada Caja de VelocidadesGimmick Puppet Gear Changermonstruo de efectotierramáquina1100100 |MARIONETATRUCADADESTROYA = Marioneta Trucada Des TroyaGimmick Puppet Des Troymonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina412002000 |MARIONETATRUCADAHUMPTYDUMPTY = Marioneta Trucada Humpty DumptyGimmick Puppet Humpty Dumptymonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina40100 |MARIONETATRUCADAMUÑECAMAGNETICA = Marioneta Trucada Muñeca MagnéticaGimmick Puppet Magnet Dollmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina810001000 |MARIONETATRUCADAMUÑECAMAGNÉTICA = Marioneta Trucada Muñeca MagnéticaGimmick Puppet Magnet Dollmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina810001000 |MARIONETATRUCADAMUÑECASOMBRIA = Marioneta Trucada Muñeca SombríaGimmick Puppet Dreary Dollmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina800 |MARIONETATRUCADAMUÑECASOMBRÍA = Marioneta Trucada Muñeca SombríaGimmick Puppet Dreary Dollmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina800 |MARIONETATRUCADAPESADILLA = Marioneta Trucada PesadillaGimmick Puppet Nightmaremonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina810002000 |MARIONETATRUCADASIENTESOMBRAS = Marioneta Trucada SientesombrasGimmick Puppet Shadow Feelermonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina810001000 |MARIONETTEMITE = Ácaro MarionetaMarionette Mitemonstruo de efectooscuridadinsecto310001000 |MARIPOSAALADEFUEGO = Mariposa AladefuegoBlazewing Butterflymonstruo géminisfuegoinsecto415001500 |MARIPOSADELOSJUNCOS = Mariposa de los JuncosReed Butterflymonstruo de efectovientoinsecto1300600 |MARIPOSALUNAR = Mariposa LunarMoonlit Papillonmonstruo de efectoluzinsecto412001600 |MARIPOSANATURIA = Mariposa NaturiaNaturia Butterflymonstruo cantantetierrainsecto35001200 |MARIPOSAPRIMITIVA = Mariposa PrimitivaPrimitive Butterflymonstruo de efectovientoinsecto51200900 |MARIPOSPIAMONTAÑAAZUL = Maripospía Montaña AzulBlue Mountain Butterspymonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero401700 |MARIPOSPÍAMONTAÑAAZUL = Maripospía Montaña AzulBlue Mountain Butterspymonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero401700 |MARISCALDECAMPOALIADODELAJUSTICIA = Mariscal de Campo Aliado de la JusticiaAlly of Justice Field Marshalmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridadmáquina929002600 |MARKOFTHEROSE = Marca de la RosaMark of the Rosecarta mágicamágicade equipo |MARMOTAOBESADELAINFAMIA = Marmota Obesa de la InfamiaObese Marmot of Nefariousnessmonstruo normaltierrabestia3750800 |MARSHALLINGFIELD = Campo de OrdenaciónMarshalling Fieldcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MARSHMALLON = MarshmallonMarshmallonmonstruo de efectoluzhada3300500 |MARSHMALLONGLASSES = Gafas de MarshmallonMarshmallon Glassescarta mágicamágicacontinua |MARTEALIENIGENA = Marte AlienígenaAlien Marsmonstruo de efectofuegoreptil310001000 |MARTEALIENÍGENA = Marte AlienígenaAlien Marsmonstruo de efectofuegoreptil310001000 |MARTILLADORVOLCANICO = Martillador VolcánicoVolcanic Hammerermonstruo de efectofuegopiro524001500 |MARTILLADORVOLCÁNICO = Martillador VolcánicoVolcanic Hammerermonstruo de efectofuegopiro524001500 |MARTILLODELFILO = Martillo del FiloEdge Hammercarta de trampatrampanormal |MARTILLOHIERROELGIGANTE = Martillohierro el GiganteIronhammer the Giantmonstruo de efectotierraroca89003500 |MARTIRESFANTASMA = Mártires FantasmaPhantasmal Martyrscarta mágicamágicanormal |MÁRTIRESFANTASMA = Mártires FantasmaPhantasmal Martyrscarta mágicamágicanormal |MARYFANTASTRUCO = Mary FantastrucoGhostrick Marymonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio11001600 |MARYOKUTAI = MaryokutaiMaryokutaimonstruo de efectoaguaaqua3900900 |MASAHIROELPAYASOOSCURO = Masahiro, el Payaso OscuroMasahiro the Dark Clownmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros36001500 |MASAHIROTHEDARKCLOWN = Masahiro, el Payaso OscuroMasahiro the Dark Clownmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros36001500 |MASAKIELESPADACHINLEGENDARIO = Masaki el Espadachín LegendarioMasaki the Legendary Swordsmanmonstruo normaltierraguerrero411001100 |MASAKIELESPADACHÍNLEGENDARIO = Masaki el Espadachín LegendarioMasaki the Legendary Swordsmanmonstruo normaltierraguerrero411001100 |MASAKITHELEGENDARYSWORDSMAN = Masaki el Espadachín LegendarioMasaki the Legendary Swordsmanmonstruo normaltierraguerrero411001100 |MASCAHUESO = MascahuesoChewbonemonstruo de efectotierrazombi3300300 |MASCARADEBRUTALIDAD = Máscara de BrutalidadMask of Brutalitycarta mágicamágicade equipo |MÁSCARADEBRUTALIDAD = Máscara de BrutalidadMask of Brutalitycarta mágicamágicade equipo |MASCARADEDISIPAR = Máscara de DisiparMask of Dispelcarta mágicamágicacontinua |MÁSCARADEDISIPAR = Máscara de DisiparMask of Dispelcarta mágicamágicacontinua |MASCARADELADEBILIDAD = Máscara de la DebilidadMask of Weaknesscarta de trampatrampanormal |MÁSCARADELADEBILIDAD = Máscara de la DebilidadMask of Weaknesscarta de trampatrampanormal |MASCARADELAOSCURIDAD = Máscara de la OscuridadMask of Darknessmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2900400 |MÁSCARADELAOSCURIDAD = Máscara de la OscuridadMask of Darknessmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2900400 |MASCARADELHEROE = Máscara del HéroeHero Maskcarta mágicamágicanormal |MÁSCARADELHÉROE = Máscara del HéroeHero Maskcarta mágicamágicanormal |MASCARADELOSMALDITOS = Máscara de los MalditosMask of the Accursedcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MÁSCARADELOSMALDITOS = Máscara de los MalditosMask of the Accursedcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MASCARADELVESTIGIO = Máscara del VestigioThe Mask of Remnantscarta mágicamágicanormal |MÁSCARADELVESTIGIO = Máscara del VestigioThe Mask of Remnantscarta mágicamágicanormal |MASCARADERESTRICCION = Máscara de RestricciónMask of Restrictcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MÁSCARADERESTRICCIÓN = Máscara de RestricciónMask of Restrictcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MASCARATUTAN = Máscara TutanTutan Maskcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MÁSCARATUTAN = Máscara TutanTutan Maskcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MASKCHANGE = Cambio de MáscaraMask Changecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MASKCHANGESECOND = Segundo Cambio de MáscaraMask Change Secondcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MASKCHARGE = Precio de MáscaraMask Chargecarta mágicamágicanormal |MASKEDBEASTDESGARDIUS = Bestia Enmascarada Des GardiusMasked Beast Des Gardiusmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio833002500 |MASKEDCLOWN = Payaso EnmascaradoMasked Clownmonstruo normaloscuridadguerrero2500700 |MASKEDCHAMELEON = Camaleón EnmascaradoMasked Chameleonmonstruo cantantetierrareptil416001100 |MASKEDCHOPPER = Cuchilla EnmascaradaMasked Choppermonstruo de efectotierrademonio1100100 |MASKEDDRAGON = Dragón EnmascaradoMasked Dragonmonstruo de efectofuegodragón314001100 |MASKEDHEROACID = Héroe Enmascarado ÁcidoMasked HERO Acidmonstruo de fusiónaguaguerrero826002100 |MASKEDHERODARKLAW = Héroe Enmascarado Ley OscuraMasked HERO Dark Lawmonstruo de fusiónoscuridadguerrero624001800 |MASKEDHERODIAN = HÉROE Enmascarado DianMasked HERO Dianmonstruo de fusióntierraguerrero828003000 |MASKEDHEROGOKA = HÉROE Enmascarado GokaMasked HERO Gokamonstruo de fusiónfuegoguerrero622001800 |MASKEDHEROKAMIKAZE = Héroe Enmascarado KamikazeMasked HERO Kamikazemonstruo de fusiónvientoguerrero827001900 |MASKEDHEROKOGA = Héroe Enmascarado KogaMasked HERO Kogamonstruo de fusiónluzguerrero825001800 |MASKEDHEROVAPOR = HÉROE Enmascarado VaporMasked HERO Vapormonstruo de fusiónaguaguerrero624002000 |MASKEDNINJAEBISU = Ninja Enmascarado EbisuMasked Ninja Ebisumonstruo de efectovientoguerrero412001800 |MASKEDSORCERER = Brujo EnmascaradoMasked Sorcerermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros49001400 |MASKOFBRUTALITY = Máscara de BrutalidadMask of Brutalitycarta mágicamágicade equipo |MASKOFDARKNESS = Máscara de la OscuridadMask of Darknessmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio2900400 |MASKOFDISPEL = Máscara de DisiparMask of Dispelcarta mágicamágicacontinua |MASKOFRESTRICT = Máscara de RestricciónMask of Restrictcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MASKOFTHEACCURSED = Máscara de los MalditosMask of the Accursedcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MASKOFWEAKNESS = Máscara de la DebilidadMask of Weaknesscarta de trampatrampanormal |MASSDRIVER = Conductor de MasaMass Drivercarta mágicamágicacontinua |MASSHYPNOSIS = Hipnotismo en MasaMass Hypnosiscarta de trampatrampacontinua |MASTERCRAFTSMANGAMIL = Maestro Artesano GamilMaster Craftsman Gamilmonstruo de efectofuegopiro2200200 |MASTERGIG = Maestro GigMaster Gigmonstruo de efectotierrapsíquico826001400 |MASTERHYPERION = Amo HiperiónMaster Hyperionmonstruo de efectoluzhada827002100 |MASTERKYONSHEE = Maestro KyonsheeMaster Kyonsheemonstruo normaltierrazombi417501000 |MASTERMONK = Monje MaestroMaster Monkmonstruo de efectotierraroca519001000 |MASTEROFOZ = Amo de OzMaster of Ozmonstruo de fusióntierrabestia942003700 |MASTEROFTHEFLAMINGDRAGONSWORDS = Amo de las Espadasdragón FlamígerasMaster of the Flaming Dragonswordsmonstruo de efectofuegoguerrero418001200 |MASTERYEXPERT = Maestro & ExpertoMaster & Expertmonstruo normaltierrabestia412001000 |MATAZAELZAPADOR = Mataza el ZapadorMataza the Zappermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero31300800 |MATAZATHEZAPPER = Mataza el ZapadorMataza the Zappermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero31300800 |MATEMATICO = MatemáticoMathematicianmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros31500500 |MATEMÁTICO = MatemáticoMathematicianmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros31500500 |MATERIALDESINCRONIA = Material de SincroníaSynchro Materialcarta de trampatrampanormal |MATERIALDESINCRONÍA = Material de SincroníaSynchro Materialcarta de trampatrampanormal |MATERIALVYLON = Material VylonVylon Materialcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MATERIAVYLON = Materia VylonVylon Mattercarta mágicamágicanormal |MATHEMATICIAN = MatemáticoMathematicianmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros31500500 |MAUSOLEODELEMPERADOR = Mausoleo del EmperadorMausoleum of the Emperorcarta mágicamágicade campo |MAUSOLEUMOFTHEEMPEROR = Mausoleo del EmperadorMausoleum of the Emperorcarta mágicamágicade campo |MAVELUS = MavelusMavelusmonstruo de fusiónvientobestia alada41300900 |MAXIMUMSIX = Seis MáximoMaximum Sixmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero619001600 |MAXWARRIOR = Guerrero MáximoMax Warriormonstruo de efectovientoguerrero41800800 |MAXXC = "C" MaxxMaxx "C"monstruo de efectotierrainsecto2500200 |MAYORDOMADENEPHTYS = Mayordoma de NephtysHand of Nephthysmonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros2600600 |MAZERADEVILLE = Mazera DevilleMazera DeVillemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio828002300 |MAZOMAGICO = Mazo MágicoMagical Malletcarta mágicamágicanormal |MAZOMÁGICO = Mazo MágicoMagical Malletcarta mágicamágicanormal |MECANISMOANTIFUSION = Mecanismo Anti-FusiónAnti-Fusion Devicecarta de trampatrampanormal |MECANISMOANTIFUSIÓN = Mecanismo Anti-FusiónAnti-Fusion Devicecarta de trampatrampanormal |MECANISMOANTIGUO = Mecanismo AntiguoAncient Gear (card)monstruo de efectotierramáquina2100800 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAAERONGUINO = Mecha Bestia Fantasma AerongüinoMecha Phantom Beast Aerosguinmonstruo de efectovientomáquina31600400 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAAERONGÜINO = Mecha Bestia Fantasma AerongüinoMecha Phantom Beast Aerosguinmonstruo de efectovientomáquina31600400 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAALAPOTRO = Mecha Bestia Fantasma AlapotroMecha Phantom Beast Coltwingmonstruo de efectovientomáquina416001500 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMACONCORUDA = Mecha Bestia Fantasma ConcorudaMecha Phantom Beast Concorudamonstruo de sincroníavientomáquina724001200 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMADRACOSSACK = Mecha Bestia Fantasma DracossackMecha Phantom Beast Dracossackmonstruo xyzvientomáquina726002200 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAESPADALCON = Mecha Bestia Fantasma EspadalcónMecha Phantom Beast Sabre Hawkmonstruo de efectovientomáquina42100100 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAESPADALCÓN = Mecha Bestia Fantasma EspadalcónMecha Phantom Beast Sabre Hawkmonstruo de efectovientomáquina42100100 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAESTRATOHAMSTER = Mecha Bestia Fantasma EstratohámsterMecha Phantom Beast Hamstratmonstruo de efectovientomáquina311001600 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAESTRATOHÁMSTER = Mecha Bestia Fantasma EstratohámsterMecha Phantom Beast Hamstratmonstruo de efectovientomáquina311001600 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAHALCONEGRO = Mecha Bestia Fantasma HalconegroMecha Phantom Beast Blackfalconmonstruo de efectovientomáquina412001700 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAHARRILEOPON = Mecha Bestia Fantasma HarrileopónMecha Phantom Beast Harrliardmonstruo de efectovientomáquina41800800 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAHARRILEOPÓN = Mecha Bestia Fantasma HarrileopónMecha Phantom Beast Harrliardmonstruo de efectovientomáquina41800800 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAIMPALAZUL = Mecha Bestia Fantasma ImpalazulMecha Phantom Beast Blue Impalamonstruo cantantevientomáquina314001100 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAJACULUSLAN = Mecha Bestia Fantasma JaculuslanMecha Phantom Beast Jacruslanmonstruo de sincroníavientomáquina927002000 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAKALGRIFON = Mecha Bestia Fantasma KalgrifónMecha Phantom Beast Griffinmonstruo de efectovientomáquina710002500 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAKALGRIFÓN = Mecha Bestia Fantasma KalgrifónMecha Phantom Beast Griffinmonstruo de efectovientomáquina710002500 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMALOBOATADO = Mecha Bestia Fantasma LoboatadoMecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolfmonstruo de efectovientomáquina417001200 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAMEGARAPTOR = Mecha Bestia Fantasma MegaraptorMecha Phantom Beast Megaraptormonstruo de efectovientomáquina419001000 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAOLEON = Mecha Bestia Fantasma O-LeónMecha Phantom Beast O-Lionmonstruo cantantevientomáquina26001000 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMAOLEÓN = Mecha Bestia Fantasma O-LeónMecha Phantom Beast O-Lionmonstruo cantantevientomáquina26001000 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMARASTREATORTUGA = Mecha Bestia Fantasma RastreatortugaMecha Phantom Beast Turtletracermonstruo de efectovientomáquina35002000 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMARAYASIGILOSA = Mecha Bestia Fantasma RayasigilosaMecha Phantom Beast Stealthraymonstruo de efectovientomáquina31002100 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMATRINOBURAN = Mecha Bestia Fantasma TrinoburánMecha Phantom Beast Warbluranmonstruo cantantevientomáquina1300300 |MECHABESTIAFANTASMATRINOBURÁN = Mecha Bestia Fantasma TrinoburánMecha Phantom Beast Warbluranmonstruo cantantevientomáquina1300300 |MECHABUNNY = Mecha ConejoMecha Bunnymonstruo de efectotierramáquina2800100 |MECHACONEJO = Mecha ConejoMecha Bunnymonstruo de efectotierramáquina2800100 |MECHADOGMARRON = Mech-Perro MarronMecha-Dog Marronmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina410001000 |MECHADRAGONMARINOPLESION = Mecha Dragón Marino PlesionMechanical Sea Dragon - Plesionmonstruo de efectoaguamáquina523001800 |MECHADRAGÓNMARINOPLESION = Mecha Dragón Marino PlesionMechanical Sea Dragon - Plesionmonstruo de efectoaguamáquina523001800 |MECHALEON = MechaleónMechaleonmonstruo normalaguareptil2600600 |MECHALEÓN = MechaleónMechaleonmonstruo normalaguareptil2600600 |MECHAMAJESTUOSOGORYU = Mecha Majestuoso - GoryuMajestic Mech - Goryumonstruo de efectoluzhada829001800 |MECHAMAJESTUOSOOHKA = Mecha Majestuoso - OhkaMajestic Mech - Ohkamonstruo de efectoluzhada624001400 |MECHAMAJESTUOSOSENKU = Mecha Majestuoso - SenkuMajestic Mech - Senkumonstruo de efectoluzhada41000500 |MECHANICALCHASER = CazamecánicoMechanicalchasermonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina41850800 |MECHANICALHOUND = Sabueso MecánicoMechanical Houndmonstruo de efectotierramáquina728001500 |MECHANICALSEADRAGONPLESION = Mecha Dragón Marino PlesionMechanical Sea Dragon - Plesionmonstruo de efectoaguamáquina523001800 |MECHANICALSNAIL = Caracol MecánicoMechanical Snailmonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina38001000 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTAEROSGUIN = Mecha Bestia Fantasma AerongüinoMecha Phantom Beast Aerosguinmonstruo de efectovientomáquina31600400 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTBLACKFALCON = Mecha Bestia Fantasma HalconegroMecha Phantom Beast Blackfalconmonstruo de efectovientomáquina412001700 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTBLUEIMPALA = Mecha Bestia Fantasma ImpalazulMecha Phantom Beast Blue Impalamonstruo cantantevientomáquina314001100 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTCOLTWING = Mecha Bestia Fantasma AlapotroMecha Phantom Beast Coltwingmonstruo de efectovientomáquina416001500 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTCONCORUDA = Mecha Bestia Fantasma ConcorudaMecha Phantom Beast Concorudamonstruo de sincroníavientomáquina724001200 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTDRACOSSACK = Mecha Bestia Fantasma DracossackMecha Phantom Beast Dracossackmonstruo xyzvientomáquina726002200 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTGRIFFIN = Mecha Bestia Fantasma KalgrifónMecha Phantom Beast Griffinmonstruo de efectovientomáquina710002500 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTHAMSTRAT = Mecha Bestia Fantasma EstratohámsterMecha Phantom Beast Hamstratmonstruo de efectovientomáquina311001600 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTHARRLIARD = Mecha Bestia Fantasma HarrileopónMecha Phantom Beast Harrliardmonstruo de efectovientomáquina41800800 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTJACRUSLAN = Mecha Bestia Fantasma JaculuslanMecha Phantom Beast Jacruslanmonstruo de sincroníavientomáquina927002000 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTMEGARAPTOR = Mecha Bestia Fantasma MegaraptorMecha Phantom Beast Megaraptormonstruo de efectovientomáquina419001000 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTOLION = Mecha Bestia Fantasma O-LeónMecha Phantom Beast O-Lionmonstruo cantantevientomáquina26001000 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTSABREHAWK = Mecha Bestia Fantasma EspadalcónMecha Phantom Beast Sabre Hawkmonstruo de efectovientomáquina42100100 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTSTEALTHRAY = Mecha Bestia Fantasma RayasigilosaMecha Phantom Beast Stealthraymonstruo de efectovientomáquina31002100 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTTETHERWOLF = Mecha Bestia Fantasma LoboatadoMecha Phantom Beast Tetherwolfmonstruo de efectovientomáquina417001200 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTTURTLETRACER = Mecha Bestia Fantasma RastreatortugaMecha Phantom Beast Turtletracermonstruo de efectovientomáquina35002000 |MECHAPHANTOMBEASTWARBLURAN = Mecha Bestia Fantasma TrinoburánMecha Phantom Beast Warbluranmonstruo cantantevientomáquina1300300 |MECHAPIROTECSHIRYU = Mecha Pirotec - ShiryuPyrotech Mech - Shiryumonstruo de efectofuegopiro829001800 |MECHBASS = Lubina MecánicaMech Bassmonstruo normalaguamáquina518001500 |MECHMALEVOLOGOKUEN = Mech Malévolo-Goku EnMalevolent Mech - Goku Enmonstruo de efectoluzzombi624001400 |MECHMALÉVOLOGOKUEN = Mech Malévolo-Goku EnMalevolent Mech - Goku Enmonstruo de efectoluzzombi624001400 |MECHMOLEZOMBIE = Zombi Topo MechMech Mole Zombiemonstruo normaloscuridadzombi2500400 |MECHPERROMARRON = Mech-Perro MarronMecha-Dog Marronmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina410001000 |MECHQUIPPEDANGINEER = Angelniero MechaequipadoMechquipped Angineermonstruo xyzluzhada318001000 |MEDABAT = Murciélago de MedaMeda Batmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2800400 |MEDALLADEHEROE = Medalla de HéroeHero Medalcarta de trampatrampanormal |MEDALLADEHÉROE = Medalla de HéroeHero Medalcarta de trampatrampanormal |MEDALLIONOFTHEICEBARRIER = Medallón de la Barrera de HieloMedallion of the Ice Barriercarta mágicamágicanormal |MEDALLONDELABARRERADEHIELO = Medallón de la Barrera de HieloMedallion of the Ice Barriercarta mágicamágicanormal |MEDALLÓNDELABARRERADEHIELO = Medallón de la Barrera de HieloMedallion of the Ice Barriercarta mágicamágicanormal |MEDIAVUELTA = ¡Media Vuelta!Turnaboutcarta de trampatrampanormal |MEDICINAAZUL = Medicina AzulBlue Medicinecarta mágicamágicanormal |MEDICINAROJA = Medicina RojaRed Medicinecarta mágicamágicanormal |MEDIOCERRADO = Medio CerradoHalf Shutcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MEDITACIONAQUAESPEJO = Meditación AquaespejoAquamirror Meditationcarta de trampatrampanormal |MEDITACIÓNAQUAESPEJO = Meditación AquaespejoAquamirror Meditationcarta de trampatrampanormal |MEDIUMDELABARRERADEHIELO = Médium de la Barrera de HieloMedium of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros722001600 |MÉDIUMDELABARRERADEHIELO = Médium de la Barrera de HieloMedium of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros722001600 |MEDIUMOFTHEICEBARRIER = Médium de la Barrera de HieloMedium of the Ice Barriermonstruo de efectoagualanzador de conjuros722001600 |MEDIUMPIECEGOLEM = Golem de Partes MedianasMedium Piece Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca416000 |MEDUSA = MedusaJellyfishmonstruo normalaguaaqua412001500 |MEDUSADEMILOJOS = Medusa de Mil OjosThousand-Eyes Jellyfishmonstruo de efectoaguapez53002100 |MEDUSAREPTILICA = Medusa ReptílicaReptilianne Medusamonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil62200800 |MEDUSAREPTÍLICA = Medusa ReptílicaReptilianne Medusamonstruo de efectooscuridadreptil62200800 |MEDUSAWORM = Gusano MedusaMedusa Wormmonstruo de efectotierraroca2500600 |MEFISTOCARMESI = Mefisto CarmesíBlood Mefistmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddemonio828001300 |MEFISTOCARMESÍ = Mefisto CarmesíBlood Mefistmonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddemonio828001300 |MEFISTOELGENERALINFERNAL = Mefisto el General InfernalMefist the Infernal Generalmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio518001700 |MEFISTTHEINFERNALGENERAL = Mefisto el General InfernalMefist the Infernal Generalmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio518001700 |MEGABOLADETRUENO = Mega Bola de TruenoMega Thunderballmonstruo normalvientotrueno2750600 |MEGAHAMSTERSUPERAGIL = Mega-Hámster Súper ÁgilSuper-Nimble Mega Hamstermonstruo de efectotierrabestia411001800 |MEGAHÁMSTERSÚPERÁGIL = Mega-Hámster Súper ÁgilSuper-Nimble Mega Hamstermonstruo de efectotierrabestia411001800 |MEGAMORFO = MegamorfoMegamorphcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MEGAMORPH = MegamorfoMegamorphcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MEGAROCKDRAGON = Dragón MegarocaMegarock Dragonmonstruo de efectotierraroca7?? |MEGASONICEYE = Ojo MegasónicoMegasonic Eyemonstruo normaloscuridadmáquina515001800 |MEGATHUNDERBALL = Mega Bola de TruenoMega Thunderballmonstruo normalvientotrueno2750600 |MEGATONMAGICALCANNON = Cañón Magico Mega TonMega Ton Magical Cannoncarta mágicamágicanormal |MEGAZOWLER = MegazowlerMegazowlermonstruo normaltierradinosaurio618002000 |MEGIRUSLIGHT = Luz de MegirusMegirus Lightmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio3900600 |MEIKOUAMODEBARRERAS = Mei-Kou, Amo de BarrerasMei-Kou, Master of Barriersmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros41700600 |MEIKOUMASTEROFBARRIERS = Mei-Kou, Amo de BarrerasMei-Kou, Master of Barriersmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros41700600 |MEJORADELEGO = Mejora del EgoEgo Boostcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MEJORADORGEMINIS = Mejorador GéminisGemini Boostercarta de trampatrampanormal |MEJORADORGÉMINIS = Mejorador GéminisGemini Boostercarta de trampatrampanormal |MEKLORDARMYOFGRANEL = Ejército Meklord de GranelMeklord Army Of Granelmonstruo de efectotierramáquina416001000 |MEKLORDARMYOFSKIEL = Ejército Meklord de SkielMeklord Army of Skielmonstruo de efectovientomáquina412001000 |MEKLORDARMYOFWISEL = Ejército Meklord de WiselMeklord Army of Wiselmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina418000 |MEKLORDASTRODRAGONASTERISCO = Meklord Astro Dragón AsteriscoMeklord Astro Dragon Asteriskmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina1000 |MEKLORDASTRODRAGÓNASTERISCO = Meklord Astro Dragón AsteriscoMeklord Astro Dragon Asteriskmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina1000 |MEKLORDASTRODRAGONASTERISK = Meklord Astro Dragón AsteriscoMeklord Astro Dragon Asteriskmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina1000 |MEKLORDASTROMEKANIKLE = Meklord Astro MekanikleMeklord Astro Mekaniklemonstruo de efectoluzmáquina1240004000 |MEKLORDEMPERORGRANEL = Emperador Meklord GranelMeklord Emperor Granelmonstruo de efectotierramáquina100 |MEKLORDEMPERORSKIEL = Emperador Meklord SkielMeklord Emperor Skielmonstruo de efectovientomáquina122002200 |MEKLORDEMPERORWISEL = Emperador Meklord WiselMeklord Emperor Wiselmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina125002500 |MEKLORDFACTORY = Fábrica MeklordMeklord Factorycarta de trampatrampanormal |MEKLORDFORTRESS = Fortaleza MeklordMeklord Fortresscarta mágicamágicade campo |MEKTIMEDBLAST = Bomba de Explosión MektardadaMektimed Blastcarta de trampatrampanormal |MELCHIDLABESTIADELASCUATROCARAS = Melchid la Bestia de las Cuatro CarasMelchid the Four-Face Beastmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio415001200 |MELCHIDTHEFOURFACEBEAST = Melchid la Bestia de las Cuatro CarasMelchid the Four-Face Beastmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio415001200 |MELENADELFLORDRAGON = Melena del FlordragónLeodrake's Manecarta mágicamágicanormal |MELENADELFLORDRAGÓN = Melena del FlordragónLeodrake's Manecarta mágicamágicanormal |MELIAEARBOREAS = Meliae ArbóreasMeliae of the Treesmonstruo xyztierraplanta31700900 |MELIAEARBÓREAS = Meliae ArbóreasMeliae of the Treesmonstruo xyztierraplanta31700900 |MELIAEOFTHETREES = Meliae ArbóreasMeliae of the Treesmonstruo xyztierraplanta31700900 |MELOMELODIALAGENIODELASTROMPETAS = Melomelodía la Genio de las TrompetasMelomelody the Brass Djinnmonstruo xyzluzdemonio314001600 |MELOMELODÍALAGENIODELASTROMPETAS = Melomelodía la Genio de las TrompetasMelomelody the Brass Djinnmonstruo xyzluzdemonio314001600 |MELOMELODYTHEBRASSDJINN = Melomelodía la Genio de las TrompetasMelomelody the Brass Djinnmonstruo xyzluzdemonio314001600 |MELTIELSABIODELCIELO = Meltiel, Sabio del CieloMeltiel, Sage of the Skymonstruo de efectoluzhada416001200 |MELTIELSAGEOFTHESKY = Meltiel, Sabio del CieloMeltiel, Sage of the Skymonstruo de efectoluzhada416001200 |MEMORIABORRADA = Memoria BorradaMind Wipecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MEMORYCRUSHER = AplastamemoriasMemory Crushermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio31000600 |MEMORYCRUSHKING = Rey Aplasta MemoriaMemory Crush Kingmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio520000 |MEMORYLOSS = Pérdida de MemoriaMemory Losscarta de trampatrampanormal |MEMORYOFANADVERSARY = Recuerdo de un AdversarioMemory of an Adversarycarta de trampatrampanormal |MENSAJEENUNABOTELLA = Mensaje en una BotellaMessage in a Bottlecarta mágicamágicanormal |MENSAJEESPIRITUALA = Mensaje Espiritual "A"Spirit Message "A"carta mágicamágicacontinua |MENSAJEESPIRITUALI = Mensaje Espiritual "I"Spirit Message "I"carta mágicamágicacontinua |MENSAJEESPIRITUALN = Mensaje Espiritual "N"Spirit Message "N"carta mágicamágicacontinua |MENSAJEESPIRITUALL = Mensaje Espiritual "L"Spirit Message "L"carta mágicamágicacontinua |MENSAJERODELAPAZ = Mensajero de la PazMessenger of Peacecarta mágicamágicacontinua |MENTALSEEKER = Buscador MentalMental Seekermonstruo cantantetierrapsíquico3800600 |MENTEALIADA = Mente AliadaAlly Mindmonstruo cantante normaloscuridadmáquina518001400 |MENTEENELAIRE = Mente en el AireMind on Airmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros610001600 |MEOTOKO = MeotokoMeotokomonstruo normaltierrabestia2700600 |MERCADERKARAKURIMOD177INASHICHI = Mercader Karakuri mod 177 - "Inashichi"Karakuri Merchant mdl 177 "Inashichi"monstruo de efectotierramáquina25001500 |MERCADERMAGICO = Mercader MágicoMagical Merchantmonstruo de efectoluzinsecto1200700 |MERCADERMÁGICO = Mercader MágicoMagical Merchantmonstruo de efectoluzinsecto1200700 |MERCENARIODEATAQUE = Mercenario de AtaqueAssault Mercenarymonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41800300 |MERLIN = MerlínMerlinmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros31400500 |MERLÍN = MerlínMerlinmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros31400500 |MERMAIDARCHER = Arquera SirenaMermaid Archermonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina31200200 |MERMAIDKNIGHT = Caballero SirenaMermaid Knightmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua41500700 |MERMAIDSHARK = Tiburón SirenaMermaid Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez1100300 |MERMAILABYSSBALAEN = Sirenarmado AbisbalaenMermail Abyssbalaenmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua725002000 |MERMAILABYSSDINE = Sirenarmada AbisdinaMermail Abyssdinemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31000200 |MERMAILABYSSGAIOS = Sirenarmado AbisgaiosMermail Abyssgaiosmonstruo xyzaguaaqua728001600 |MERMAILABYSSGUNDE = Sirenarmada AbisgundeMermail Abyssgundemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31400800 |MERMAILABYSSHILDE = Sirenarmada AbishildeMermail Abysshildemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua31300400 |MERMAILABYSSLEED = Sirenarmado AbisleedMermail Abyssleedmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina727001000 |MERMAILABYSSLINDE = Sirenarmada AbislindeMermail Abysslindemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua315001200 |MERMAILABYSSLUNG = Sirenarmado AbispulmónMermail Abysslungmonstruo de efectoaguapez412001800 |MERMAILABYSSMANDER = Sirenarmada AbismandraMermail Abyssmandermonstruo de efectoaguapez41002000 |MERMAILABYSSMEGALO = Sirenarmado AbismegaloMermail Abyssmegalomonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina724001900 |MERMAILABYSSNOSE = Sirenarmado AbisnarizMermail Abyssnosemonstruo de efectoaguapez415001500 |MERMAILABYSSOCEA = Sirenarmada AbisocéanoMermail Abyssoceamonstruo de efectoaguaaqua311001900 |MERMAILABYSSPIKE = Sirenarmado AbislucioMermail Abysspikemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua41600800 |MERMAILABYSSTEUS = Sirenarmado AbisteusMermail Abyssteusmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua717002400 |MERMAILABYSSTRITE = Sirenarmada AbistriteMermail Abysstritemonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina316002800 |MERMAILABYSSTURGE = Sirenarmado AbisturiónMermail Abyssturgemonstruo de efectoaguaaqua417001100 |MERODEADORDEESPADASGEMELAS = Merodeador de Espadas GemelasTwin-Sword Maraudermonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero416001000 |MERODEADORSERPIENTE = Merodeador SerpienteSerpent Maraudermonstruo normaltierrareptil2700600 |MESMERICCONTROL = Control MesméricoMesmeric Controlcarta mágicamágicanormal |MESSAGEINABOTTLE = Mensaje en una BotellaMessage in a Bottlecarta mágicamágicanormal |MESSENGEROFPEACE = Mensajero de la PazMessenger of Peacecarta mágicamágicacontinua |METABOGLOBSTER = Metabo GlobsterMetabo Globstermonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio3800300 |METABOSHARK = Metabo-TiburónMetabo-Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez41800500 |METABOTIBURON = Metabo-TiburónMetabo-Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez41800500 |METABOTIBURÓN = Metabo-TiburónMetabo-Sharkmonstruo de efectoaguapez41800500 |METAIONELSEÑORDELTIEMPO = Metaion, el Señor del TiempoMetaion, the Timelordmonstruo de efectofuegohada1000 |METAIONTHETIMELORD = Metaion, el Señor del TiempoMetaion, the Timelordmonstruo de efectofuegohada1000 |METALARMOREDBUG = Insecto Acorazado de MetalMetal Armored Bugmonstruo normaltierrainsecto828001500 |METALDETECTOR = Detector de MetalesMetal Detectorcarta de trampatrampanormal |METALDRAGON = Dragón de MetalMetal Dragonmonstruo de fusiónvientomáquina618501700 |METALFISH = Pez de MetalMetal Fishmonstruo normalaguamáquina516001900 |METALGUARDIAN = Guardián del MetalMetal Guardianmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio511502150 |METALMORFORARO = Metalmorfo RaroRare Metalmorphcarta de trampatrampacontinua |METALMORPH = MetalmorphMetalmorphcarta de trampatrampanormal |METALREFLECTSLIME = Limo ReflectametalMetal Reflect Slimecarta de trampatrampacontinua |METALSHOOTER = Tirador de MetalMetal Shootermonstruo de efectoluzmáquina5800800 |METALSILVERARMOR = Armadura de Plata MetálicaMetalsilver Armorcarta mágicamágicade equipo |METALZOA = MetalzoaMetalzoamonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina830002300 |METALLIZINGPARASITELUNATITE = Parásito - Lunatita MetalizadorMetallizing Parasite - Lunatitemonstruo uniónaguaaqua71000500 |METALLIZINGPARASITESOLTITE = Parásito - Soltita MetalizadorMetallizing Parasite - Soltitemonstruo uniónaguaaqua71000500 |METAMORFOSIS = MetamorfosisMetamorphosiscarta mágicamágicanormal |METAMORPHOSIS = MetamorfosisMetamorphosiscarta mágicamágicanormal |METAPHYSARMEDDRAGON = Dragón Armado MetafísicoMetaphys Armed Dragonmonstruo normalluzwyrm728001000 |METAPHYSICALREGENERATION = Regeneración MetafísicaMetaphysical Regenerationcarta de trampatrampanormal |METEOELINCOMPARABLE = Meteo, el IncomparableMeteo the Matchlessmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia824002000 |METEORAIN = Lluvia de MeteoritosMeteoraincarta de trampatrampanormal |METEORBDRAGON = Dragón Meteoro NegroMeteor B. Dragonmonstruo de fusiónfuegodragón835002000 |METEORDRAGON = Dragón MeteoroMeteor Dragonmonstruo normaltierradragón618002000 |METEORFLARE = Meteoro BengalaMeteor Flarecarta de trampatrampanormal |METEORITODELANEBULAW = Meteorito de la Nébula WW Nebula Meteoritecarta de trampatrampanormal |METEORITODELANÉBULAW = Meteorito de la Nébula WW Nebula Meteoritecarta de trampatrampanormal |METEOROBENGALA = Meteoro BengalaMeteor Flarecarta de trampatrampanormal |METEORODEDESTRUCCION = Meteoro de DestrucciónMeteor of Destructioncarta mágicamágicanormal |METEORODEDESTRUCCIÓN = Meteoro de DestrucciónMeteor of Destructioncarta mágicamágicanormal |METEORODELACONSTELACION = Meteoro de la ConstelaciónConstellar Meteorcarta de trampatrampanormal |METEORODELACONSTELACIÓN = Meteoro de la ConstelaciónConstellar Meteorcarta de trampatrampanormal |METEOROFDESTRUCTION = Meteoro de DestrucciónMeteor of Destructioncarta mágicamágicanormal |METEOTHEMATCHLESS = Meteo, el IncomparableMeteo the Matchlessmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero-bestia824002000 |METODOSDESTONEHENGE = Métodos de StonehengeStonehenge Methodscarta de trampatrampanormal |MÉTODOSDESTONEHENGE = Métodos de StonehengeStonehenge Methodscarta de trampatrampanormal |MEWFEUILLEMAGIDULCE = Mewfeuille MagidulceMadolche Mewfeuillemonstruo de efectotierrabestia3500300 |MEZCLADEVENGANZAXYZ = Mezcla de Venganza XyzXyz Revenge Shufflecarta de trampatrampanormal |MEZCLAH2O = Mezcla - H2OBonding - H2Ocarta mágicamágicanormal |MEZCLAMORFOTRONICA = Mezcla MorfotrónicaMorphtronic Mix-upcarta de trampatrampanormal |MEZCLAMORFOTRÓNICA = Mezcla MorfotrónicaMorphtronic Mix-upcarta de trampatrampanormal |MEZUKI = MezukiMezukimonstruo de efectotierrazombi41700800 |MGUERRERON°1 = M-Guerrero N° 1M-Warrior #1monstruo normaltierraguerrero31000500 |MGUERRERON°2 = M-Guerrero N° 2M-Warrior #2monstruo normaltierraguerrero35001000 |MICROBIOSINFAMES = Microbios InfamesVile Germscarta mágicamágicade equipo |MICRORAY = Micro RayoMicro Raycarta de trampatrampanormal |MICRORAYO = Micro RayoMicro Raycarta de trampatrampanormal |MICUERPOCOMOESCUDO = Mi Cuerpo como EscudoMy Body as a Shieldcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MICHAELELARCHILUMINOSO = Michael, el Archi-LuminosoMichael, the Arch-Lightswornmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón726002000 |MICHAELTHEARCHLIGHTSWORN = Michael, el Archi-LuminosoMichael, the Arch-Lightswornmonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón726002000 |MICHIZURE = MichizureMichizurecarta de trampatrampanormal |MIDNIGHTFIEND = Demonio de MedianocheMidnight Fiendmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2800600 |MIDSHIELDGARDNA = Escudo Medio GardnaMid Shield Gardnamonstruo de efectotierraguerrero41001800 |MIEDODELAOSCURIDAD = Miedo de la OscuridadFear from the Darkmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi417001500 |MIGHTYGUARD = Guardia PoderosoMighty Guardmonstruo normaltierramáquina45001200 |MIGHTYWARRIOR = Guerrero PoderosoMighty Warriormonstruo de sincroníatierraguerrero622002000 |MIKAZUKINOYAIBA = MikazukinoyaibaMikazukinoyaibamonstruo normaloscuridaddragón722002350 |MIKONARANJASILVANA = Mikonaranja SilvanaSylvan Mikorangemonstruo de efectoaguaplanta34001100 |MILAGUJAS = Mil AgujasThousand Needlesmonstruo de efectotierrabestia410001800 |MILCUCHILLOS = Mil CuchillosThousand Knivescarta mágicamágicanormal |MILUSRADIANT = Milus RadianteMilus Radiantmonstruo de efectotierrabestia1300250 |MILUSRADIANTE = Milus RadianteMilus Radiantmonstruo de efectotierrabestia1300250 |MILLALAMAGATEMPORAL = Milla la Maga TemporalMilla the Temporal Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros418001000 |MILLATHETEMPORALMAGICIAN = Milla la Maga TemporalMilla the Temporal Magicianmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros418001000 |MILLENNIUMGOLEM = Golem de MilenioMillennium Golemmonstruo normaltierraroca620002200 |MILLENNIUMSCORPION = Escorpión MilenarioMillennium Scorpionmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto520001800 |MILLENNIUMSHIELD = Escudo MilenarioMillennium Shieldmonstruo normaltierraguerrero503000 |MIMEARCILLA = MimearcillaMimiclaycarta mágicamágicanormal |MIMICLAY = MimearcillaMimiclaycarta mágicamágicanormal |MIMICOSCUROLV1 = Mimic Oscuro LV1Dark Mimic LV1monstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio11001000 |MIMICOSCUROLV3 = Mimic Oscuro LV3Dark Mimic LV3monstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio310001000 |MIMIMIC = MimímicoMimimicmonstruo de efectotierramáquina3300300 |MIMIMICO = MimímicoMimimicmonstruo de efectotierramáquina3300300 |MIMÍMICO = MimímicoMimimicmonstruo de efectotierramáquina3300300 |MIMIRDELOSASCENDIENTESNORDICOS = Mimir de los Ascendientes NórdicosMimir of the Nordic Ascendantmonstruo de efectooscuridadhada26000 |MIMIRDELOSASCENDIENTESNÓRDICOS = Mimir de los Ascendientes NórdicosMimir of the Nordic Ascendantmonstruo de efectooscuridadhada26000 |MIMIROFTHENORDICASCENDANT = Mimir de los Ascendientes NórdicosMimir of the Nordic Ascendantmonstruo de efectooscuridadhada26000 |MINAR = MinarMinarmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto3850750 |MINASGUARDIANAS = Minas GuardianasGuard Minescarta de trampatrampanormal |MINDCONTROL = Control de la MenteMind Controlcarta mágicamágicanormal |MINDCRUSH = Romper la MenteMind Crushcarta de trampatrampanormal |MINDDRAIN = Drenaje MentalMind Draincarta de trampatrampacontinua |MINDHAXORZ = Hackear la MenteMind Haxorzcarta de trampatrampanormal |MINDMASTER = Amo de las MentesMind Mastermonstruo cantanteluzpsíquico1100200 |MINDONAIR = Mente en el AireMind on Airmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros610001600 |MINDOVERMATTER = La Mente por sobre la MateriaMind Over Mattercarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MINDPOLLUTANT = Contaminante MentalMind Pollutantcarta mágicamágicanormal |MINDPROTECTOR = Protector de la MenteMind Protectormonstruo de efectoluzpsíquico302200 |MINDTRUST = Confianza MentalMind Trustcarta mágicamágicanormal |MINDWIPE = Memoria BorradaMind Wipecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MINEFIELDERUPTION = Erupción del Campo de MinasMinefield Eruptioncarta de trampatrampanormal |MINEFIELDRILLER = TaladrocampominadoMinefieldrillermonstruo de efectotierramáquina415001500 |MINEGOLEM = Gólem de MinaMine Golemmonstruo de efectotierraroca310001900 |MINEMOLE = Topo de la MinaMine Molemonstruo de efectotierrabestia310001200 |MINERVADONCELLALUMINOSA = Minerva, Doncella LuminosaMinerva, Lightsworn Maidenmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros3800200 |MINERVALIGHTSWORNMAIDEN = Minerva, Doncella LuminosaMinerva, Lightsworn Maidenmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros3800200 |MINIATURIZAR = MiniaturizarMiniaturizecarta de trampatrampacontinua |MINIATURIZE = MiniaturizarMiniaturizecarta de trampatrampacontinua |MINIGUTS = Mini-GutsMini-Gutscarta mágicamágicanormal |MINOANCENTAUR = Centauro MinoicoMinoan Centaurmonstruo de efectotierraguerrero-bestia618001000 |MINOMUSHIWARRIOR = Guerrero MinomushiMinomushi Warriormonstruo normaltierraroca413001200 |MINORGOBLINOFFICIAL = Oficial Goblin MenorMinor Goblin Officialcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MIRACLECONTACT = Contacto MilagrosoMiracle Contactcarta mágicamágicanormal |MIRACLEDIG = Excavación MilagrosaMiracle Digcarta mágicamágicanormal |MIRACLEFERTILIZER = Fertilizante MilagrosoMiracle Fertilizercarta mágicamágicacontinua |MIRACLEFLIPPER = Flipper MilagrosoMiracle Flippermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros2300500 |MIRACLEFUSION = Fusión MilagrosaMiracle Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |MIRACLEJURASSICEGG = Huevo Milagroso del JurásicoMiracle Jurassic Eggmonstruo de efectotierradinosaurio202000 |MIRACLEKIDS = Niño MilagroMiracle Kidscarta de trampatrampanormal |MIRACLELOCUS = Lugar MilagrosoMiracle Locuscarta de trampatrampanormal |MIRACLERESTORING = Restauración MilagrosaMiracle Restoringcarta de trampatrampanormal |MIRACLESWAKE = Consecuencia del MilagroMiracle's Wakecarta de trampatrampanormal |MIRACLESYNCHROFUSION = Fusión de Sincronía MilagrosaMiracle Synchro Fusioncarta mágicamágicanormal |MIRACULOUSDESCENT = Descenso MilagrosoMiraculous Descentcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MIRACULOUSREBIRTH = Renacimiento MilagrosoMiraculous Rebirthcarta mágicamágicanormal |MIRAELPORTAESTRELLAS = Mira el PortaestrellasMira the Star-Bearermonstruo xyzluzguerrero111001000 |MIRAGEDRAGON = Dragón del EspejismoMirage Dragonmonstruo de efectoluzdragón41600600 |MIRAGEKNIGHT = Caballero del EspejismoMirage Knightmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero828002000 |MIRAGEOFNIGHTMARE = Espejismo de la PesadillaMirage of Nightmarecarta mágicamágicacontinua |MIRAGETUBE = Tubo de EspejismosMirage Tubecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MIRATHESTARBEARER = Mira el PortaestrellasMira the Star-Bearermonstruo xyzluzguerrero111001000 |MIRRORFORCE = Fuerza de EspejoMirror Forcecarta de trampatrampanormal |MIRRORGATE = Espejo PuertaMirror Gatecarta de trampatrampanormal |MIRRORLADYBUG = Coccinellidae EspejadaMirror Ladybugmonstruo de efectoluzinsecto1100100 |MIRRORMAIL = Correo EspejoMirror Mailcarta de trampatrampanormal |MIRROROFOATHS = Espejo de JuramentosMirror of Oathscarta de trampatrampanormal |MIRROROFTHEICEBARRIER = Espejo de la Barrera de HieloMirror of the Ice Barriercarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MIRROROFYATA = Espejo de YataMirror of Yatacarta mágicamágicade equipo |MIRRORWALL = Muro de EspejoMirror Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MISAIRUZAME = MisairuzameMisairuzamemonstruo normalaguapez514001600 |MISCHIEFOFTHEYOKAI = Travesuras de los YokaiMischief of the Yokaicarta de trampatrampanormal |MISFORTUNE = InfortunioMisfortunecarta mágicamágicanormal |MISILDEFLINT = Misil de FlintFlint Missilecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MISILVOLCANICO = Misil VolcánicoVolcanic Rocketmonstruo de efectofuegopiro419001400 |MISILVOLCÁNICO = Misil VolcánicoVolcanic Rocketmonstruo de efectofuegopiro419001400 |MISPOLIMERIZACION = MispolimerizaciónMispolymerizationcarta de trampatrampanormal |MISPOLIMERIZACIÓN = MispolimerizaciónMispolymerizationcarta de trampatrampanormal |MISPOLYMERIZATION = MispolimerizaciónMispolymerizationcarta de trampatrampanormal |MISSINGFORCE = Fuerza PerdidaMissing Forcemonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero415001000 |MISTAKE = ErrorMistakecarta de trampatrampacontinua |MISTARCHFIEND = Archidemonio de NieblaMist Archfiendmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio524000 |MISTBIRDCLAUSOLAS = Pájaro de la Bruma ClausolasMist Bird Clausolasmonstruo de sincroníavientobestia alada302300 |MISTBODY = Cuerpo de NieblaMist Bodycarta mágicamágicade equipo |MISTCONDOR = Cóndor de la BrumaMist Condormonstruo cantantevientobestia alada41400400 |MISTVALLEYAPEXAVIAN = Ave Máxima del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Apex Avianmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada727002000 |MISTVALLEYBABYROC = Roc Bebé del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Baby Rocmonstruo cantantevientobestia alada2400600 |MISTVALLEYEXECUTOR = Verdugo del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Executormonstruo de efectovientotrueno521001600 |MISTVALLEYFALCON = Halcón del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Falconmonstruo de efectovientobestia alada420001200 |MISTVALLEYSHAMAN = Chamán del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Shamanmonstruo cantantevientobestia alada312001200 |MISTVALLEYSOLDIER = Soldado del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Soldiermonstruo cantantevientobestia alada41700300 |MISTVALLEYTHUNDERBIRD = Pájaro del Trueno del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Thunderbirdmonstruo de efectovientotrueno31100700 |MISTVALLEYTHUNDERLORD = Señor del Trueno del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Thunder Lordmonstruo de sincroníavientotrueno726002400 |MISTVALLEYWATCHER = Vigilante del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Watchermonstruo normalvientolanzador de conjuros415001900 |MISTVALLEYWINDMASTER = Amo del Viento del Valle BrumosoMist Valley Windmastermonstruo cantantevientobestia alada2400800 |MISTWURM = Larva de la NieblaMist Wurmmonstruo de sincroníavientotrueno925001500 |MITADINQUEBRANTABLE = Mitad InquebrantableHalf Unbreakcarta de trampatrampanormal |MITICODRAGONACUATICO = Mítico Dragón AcuáticoMythic Water Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón810002000 |MÍTICODRAGÓNACUÁTICO = Mítico Dragón AcuáticoMythic Water Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón810002000 |MITICODRAGONARBOREO = Mítico Dragón ArbóreoMythic Tree Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón41001400 |MÍTICODRAGÓNARBÓREO = Mítico Dragón ArbóreoMythic Tree Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón41001400 |MOAICRONOMALO = Moai CronómaloChronomaly Moaimonstruo de efectotierraroca518001600 |MOAICRONÓMALO = Moai CronómaloChronomaly Moaimonstruo de efectotierraroca518001600 |MOAIINTERCEPTORCANNONS = Cañones Interceptadores MoaiMoai Interceptor Cannonsmonstruo de efectotierraroca411002000 |MOBIUSELMEGAMONARCA = Mobius el Mega MonarcaMobius the Mega Monarchmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua828001000 |MOBIUSELMONARCADELAESCARCHA = Mobius, el Monarca de la EscarchaMobius the Frost Monarchmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua624001000 |MOBIUSTHEFROSTMONARCH = Mobius, el Monarca de la EscarchaMobius the Frost Monarchmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua624001000 |MOBIUSTHEMEGAMONARCH = Mobius el Mega MonarcaMobius the Mega Monarchmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua828001000 |MODELOEJEMPLARDEMAGO = Modelo Ejemplar de MagoMagical Exemplarmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros417001400 |MODULACIONDENIVEL = Modulación de NivelLevel Modulationcarta mágicamágicanormal |MODULACIÓNDENIVEL = Modulación de NivelLevel Modulationcarta mágicamágicanormal |MOGMOLE = MogtopoMogmolemonstruo de efectotierrabestia2800800 |MOGTOPO = MogtopoMogmolemonstruo de efectotierrabestia2800800 |MOISTURECREATURE = Criatura de la HumedadMoisture Creaturemonstruo de efectoluzhada928002900 |MOJA = MojaMojamonstruo de efectotierrabestia1100100 |MOKEYMOKEY = Mokey MokeyMokey Mokeymonstruo normalluzhada1300100 |MOKEYMOKEYENFURECIDO = Mokey Mokey EnfurecidoMokey Mokey Smackdowncarta mágicamágicacontinua |MOKEYMOKEYKING = Rey Mokey MokeyMokey Mokey Kingmonstruo de fusiónluzhada6300100 |MOKEYMOKEYSMACKDOWN = Mokey Mokey EnfurecidoMokey Mokey Smackdowncarta mágicamágicacontinua |MOLADEAGUJAS = Mola de AgujasNeedle Sunfishmonstruo de efectoaguapez31500100 |MOLINEROLAVAL = Molinero LavalLaval Millermonstruo de efectofuegopiro3300400 |MOLINGLACIARELSEÑORELEMENTAL = Molinglaciar el Señor ElementalMoulinglacia the Elemental Lordmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina828002200 |MOLTENBEHEMOTH = Bestia FundidaMolten Behemothmonstruo normalfuegopiro510002200 |MOLTENCONDUCTIONFIELD = Campo de Conducción FundidoMolten Conduction Fieldcarta mágicamágicanormal |MOLTENDESTRUCTION = Destrucción FundidaMolten Destructioncarta mágicamágicade campo |MOLTENWHIRLWINDWALL = Pared de Remolino FundidoMolten Whirlwind Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MOLTENZOMBIE = Zombi FundidoMolten Zombiemonstruo de efectofuegopiro41600400 |MOLTINGESCAPE = Escape Cambiando la PielMolting Escapecarta mágicamágicade equipo |MOLUSCOGISHKI = Molusco GishkiGishki Molluskmonstruo de efectoaguaaqua41700900 |MOMIADELHACHAGIGANTE = Momia del Hacha GiganteGiant Axe Mummymonstruo de efectotierrazombi517002000 |MOMIAERRANTE = Momia ErranteWandering Mummymonstruo de efectotierrazombi415001500 |MOMIAFANTASTRUCO = Momia FantastrucoGhostrick Mummymonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi315000 |MOMIAREGENERATIVA = Momia RegenerativaRegenerating Mummymonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi418001500 |MOMIAVENENOSA = Momia VenenosaPoison Mummymonstruo de efectotierrazombi410001800 |MOMONGAAGIL = Momonga ÁgilNimble Momongamonstruo de efectotierrabestia21000100 |MOMONGAÁGIL = Momonga ÁgilNimble Momongamonstruo de efectotierrabestia21000100 |MONITRONMORFOTRONICO = Monitrón MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Monitroncarta de trampatrampacontinua |MONITRÓNMORFOTRÓNICO = Monitrón MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Monitroncarta de trampatrampacontinua |MONJEANARQUISTARANSHIN = Monje Anarquista RanshinAnarchist Monk Ranshinmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros41800100 |MONJEINVOCADOR = Monje InvocadorSummoner Monkmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros48001600 |MONJEMAESTRO = Monje MaestroMaster Monkmonstruo de efectotierraroca519001000 |MONKFIGHTER = Luchador MonjeMonk Fightermonstruo de efectotierraroca313001000 |MONLARVAS = Mon LarvasMon Larvasmonstruo normaltierrabestia413001400 |MONOACROBATA = Mono AcróbataAcrobat Monkeymonstruo normaltierramáquina310001800 |MONOACRÓBATA = Mono AcróbataAcrobat Monkeymonstruo normaltierramáquina310001800 |MONOCARMESIANTIGUO = Mono Carmesí AntiguoAncient Crimson Apemonstruo de efectoluzbestia726001800 |MONOCARMESÍANTIGUO = Mono Carmesí AntiguoAncient Crimson Apemonstruo de efectoluzbestia726001800 |MONOCERONTE = MonoceronteMonocerosmonstruo de efectoluzbestia310001000 |MONOCEROS = MonoceronteMonocerosmonstruo de efectoluzbestia310001000 |MONOLITOABSORBEDORDEENERGIA = Monolito Absorbedor de EnergíaEnergy-Absorbing Monolithcarta de trampatrampanormal |MONOLITOABSORBEDORDEENERGÍA = Monolito Absorbedor de EnergíaEnergy-Absorbing Monolithcarta de trampatrampanormal |MONOLITODELCUIDADORDETUMBAS = Monolito del Cuidador de TumbasGravekeeper's Stelecarta mágicamágicanormal |MONOLITODELSOLCRONOMALO = Monolito del Sol CronómaloChronomaly Sol Monolithmonstruo de efectotierraroca6600600 |MONOLITODELSOLCRONÓMALO = Monolito del Sol CronómaloChronomaly Sol Monolithmonstruo de efectotierraroca6600600 |MONOSYNCHRON = Sincrón MonoMono Synchronmonstruo cantanteoscuridadmáquina100 |MONSTEREGG = Huevo MonstruosoMonster Eggmonstruo normaltierraguerrero3600900 |MONSTEREYE = Ojo MonstruosoMonster Eyemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1250350 |MONSTERGATE = Puerta de MonstruoMonster Gatecarta mágicamágicanormal |MONSTERREBORN = Monstruo RenacidoMonster Reborncarta mágicamágicanormal |MONSTERRECOVERY = Recuperación de MonstruoMonster Recoverycarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MONSTERREINCARNATION = Monstruo ReencarnadoMonster Reincarnationcarta mágicamágicanormal |MONSTERSLOTS = Tragaperras de MonstruosMonster Slotscarta mágicamágicanormal |MONSTERTAMER = Domador de MonstruosMonster Tamermonstruo normaltierraguerrero518001600 |MONSTORTUGA = MonstortugaMonsturtlemonstruo normalaguaaqua38001000 |MONSTROUSBIRD = Ave MonstruosaMonstrous Birdmonstruo normalvientobestia alada620001900 |MONSTRUOREENCARNADO = Monstruo ReencarnadoMonster Reincarnationcarta mágicamágicanormal |MONSTRUORENACIDO = Monstruo RenacidoMonster Reborncarta mágicamágicanormal |MONSTURTLE = MonstortugaMonsturtlemonstruo normalaguaaqua38001000 |MONTAGEDRAGON = Dragón de MontajeMontage Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón8?0 |MONTAÑA = MontañaMountaincarta mágicamágicade campo |MONTESILVANO = Monte SilvanoMount Sylvaniacarta mágicamágicade campo |MONTICULODELCREADORDEVINCULOS = Montículo del Creador de VínculosMound of the Bound Creatorcarta mágicamágicade campo |MONTÍCULODELCREADORDEVÍNCULOS = Montículo del Creador de VínculosMound of the Bound Creatorcarta mágicamágicade campo |MOONDANCERITUAL = Ritual de la Danza de la LunaMoon Dance Ritualcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MOONDRAGONQUILLA = Dragón de la Luna QuillaMoon Dragon Quillamonstruo de sincroníaoscuridaddragón625002000 |MOONENVOY = Enviado de la LunaMoon Envoymonstruo normalluzguerrero411001000 |MOONFLOWERDRAGONBLACKROSE = Dragón Flor Lunar - Rosa NegraMoon Flower Dragon - Black Rosemonstruo de sincroníaluzdragón724001800 |MOONLITPAPILLON = Mariposa LunarMoonlit Papillonmonstruo de efectoluzinsecto412001600 |MOOYANCURRY = Curry de MooyanMooyan Currycarta mágicamágicanormal |MOPAMAGICADELOSPARTICULINES = Mopa Mágica de los ParticulinesMagicalized Duston Mopcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MOPAMÁGICADELOSPARTICULINES = Mopa Mágica de los ParticulinesMagicalized Duston Mopcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MORADORDELABISMO = Morador del AbismoAbyss Dwellermonstruo xyzaguaserpiente marina417001400 |MORADORDELFONDO = Morador del FondoBottom Dwellermonstruo normalaguapez516501700 |MORALEBOOST = Aumento de MoralMorale Boostcarta mágicamágicacontinua |MORAYOFGREED = Anguila de la AvariciaMoray of Greedcarta mágicamágicanormal |MORDELON = MordelónBitelonmonstruo de efectoaguareptil624001000 |MORDELÓN = MordelónBitelonmonstruo de efectoaguareptil624001000 |MORENAPENETRANTE = Morena PenetrantePiercing Moraymonstruo de efectoaguapez41500500 |MORFOTRONICOSUNIRSE = ¡Morfotrónicos, Unirse!Morphtronics, Scramble!carta de trampatrampanormal |MORFOTRÓNICOSUNIRSE = ¡Morfotrónicos, Unirse!Morphtronics, Scramble!carta de trampatrampanormal |MORINPHEN = MorinphenMorinphenmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio515501300 |MORMOLITH = MormolithMormolithmonstruo de efectotierraroca41000900 |MORPHINGJAR = Jarra de la MetamorfosisMorphing Jarmonstruo de efectotierraroca2700600 |MORPHINGJAR2 = Jarra de la Metamorfosis 2Morphing Jar 2monstruo de efectotierraroca3800700 |MORPHOBUTTERSPY = Morpho MaripospíaMorpho Butterspymonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero412001600 |MORPHOMARIPOSPIA = Morpho MaripospíaMorpho Butterspymonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero412001600 |MORPHOMARIPOSPÍA = Morpho MaripospíaMorpho Butterspymonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero412001600 |MORPHTRANSITION = Transición MorfotrónicaMorphtransitioncarta de trampatrampanormal |MORPHTRONICACCELERATOR = Acelerador MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Acceleratorcarta mágicamágicanormal |MORPHTRONICBIND = Unión MorfotrónicaMorphtronic Bindcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MORPHTRONICBOARDEN = Boarden MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Boardenmonstruo de efectotierramáquina35001800 |MORPHTRONICBOOMBOXEN = Boomboxen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Boomboxenmonstruo de efectotierramáquina41200400 |MORPHTRONICCAMERAN = Cámeran MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Cameranmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina2800600 |MORPHTRONICCELFON = Celfon MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Celfonmonstruo de efectotierramáquina1100100 |MORPHTRONICCLOCKEN = Clocken MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Clockenmonstruo de efectotierramáquina26001100 |MORPHTRONICCORD = Cuerda MorfotrónicaMorphtronic Cordcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MORPHTRONICDATATRON = Datatron MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Datatronmonstruo de efectofuegopiro31200600 |MORPHTRONICENGINE = Motor MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Enginecarta mágicamágicade equipo |MORPHTRONICFORCEFIELD = Campo de Fuerza MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Forcefieldcarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MORPHTRONICLANTRON = Lantron MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Lantronmonstruo cantanteluzmáquina1200200 |MORPHTRONICMAGNEN = Magnen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Magnenmonstruo de efectotierratrueno3800800 |MORPHTRONICMAGNENBAR = Magnen Morfotrónico en BarraMorphtronic Magnen Barmonstruo de efectotierratrueno1100100 |MORPHTRONICMAP = Mapa MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Mapcarta mágicamágicade campo |MORPHTRONICMIXUP = Mezcla MorfotrónicaMorphtronic Mix-upcarta de trampatrampanormal |MORPHTRONICMONITRON = Monitrón MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Monitroncarta de trampatrampacontinua |MORPHTRONICRADION = Radión MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Radionmonstruo de efectoluztrueno41000900 |MORPHTRONICREMOTEN = Remoten MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Remotenmonstruo cantantetierramáquina33001200 |MORPHTRONICREPAIRUNIT = Unidad de Reparación MorfotrónicaMorphtronic Repair Unitcarta mágicamágicade equipo |MORPHTRONICRUSTYENGINE = Motor Oxidado MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Rusty Enginecarta mágicamágicade equipo |MORPHTRONICSCOPEN = Scopen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Scopenmonstruo cantanteluzmáquina38001400 |MORPHTRONICSLINGEN = Slingen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Slingenmonstruo de efectovientomáquina41200800 |MORPHTRONICSMARFON = Smarfon MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Smarfonmonstruo cantantetierramáquina1100100 |MORPHTRONICSSCRAMBLE = ¡Morfotrónicos, Unirse!Morphtronics, Scramble!carta de trampatrampanormal |MORPHTRONICSTAPLEN = Staplen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Staplenmonstruo de efectotierramáquina414001000 |MORPHTRONICVACUUMEN = Vacuumen MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Vacuumenmonstruo de efectovientomáquina100 |MORPHTRONICVIDEON = Videon MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Videonmonstruo de efectoluzmáquina410001000 |MOSAICMANTICORE = Mantícora MosaicoMosaic Manticoremonstruo de efectotierrabestia828002500 |MOSCUCHILLA = MoscuchillaBladeflymonstruo de efectovientoinsecto2600700 |MOSQUITOMAGNETICO = Mosquito MagnéticoMagnetic Mosquitomonstruo de efectoluzinsecto33001000 |MOSQUITOMAGNÉTICO = Mosquito MagnéticoMagnetic Mosquitomonstruo de efectoluzinsecto33001000 |MOSQUITONATURIA = Mosquito NaturiaNaturia Mosquitomonstruo de efectotierrainsecto1200300 |MOSQUITORUIDOSO = Mosquito RuidosoNoisy Gnatmonstruo de efectotierrainsecto2700300 |MOTHERGRIZZLY = Madre Oso PardoMother Grizzlymonstruo de efectoaguaguerrero-bestia414001000 |MOTHERSPIDER = Araña MadreMother Spidermonstruo de efectotierrainsecto623001200 |MOTOCICLISTADELAHOJACIRCULAR = Motociclista de la Hoja CircularDiskblade Ridermonstruo de efectovientodemonio417001500 |MOTOCICLISTARAI = Motociclista RaiRai Ridermonstruo de efectoluztrueno312001400 |MOTORDEMONIACOΩ = Motor Demoníaco ΩFiendish Engine Ωmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina828002000 |MOTORDEMONÍACOΩ = Motor Demoníaco ΩFiendish Engine Ωmonstruo de efectooscuridadmáquina828002000 |MOTORMORFOTRONICO = Motor MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Enginecarta mágicamágicade equipo |MOTORMORFOTRÓNICO = Motor MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Enginecarta mágicamágicade equipo |MOTOROXIDADOMORFOTRONICO = Motor Oxidado MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Rusty Enginecarta mágicamágicade equipo |MOTOROXIDADOMORFOTRÓNICO = Motor Oxidado MorfotrónicoMorphtronic Rusty Enginecarta mágicamágicade equipo |MOTORRESONADOR = Motor ResonadorResonator Enginecarta mágicamágicanormal |MOULINGLACIATHEELEMENTALLORD = Molinglaciar el Señor ElementalMoulinglacia the Elemental Lordmonstruo de efectoaguaserpiente marina828002200 |MOUNDOFTHEBOUNDCREATOR = Montículo del Creador de VínculosMound of the Bound Creatorcarta mágicamágicade campo |MOUNTAIN = MontañaMountaincarta mágicamágicade campo |MOUNTAINWARRIOR = Guerrero de la MontañaMountain Warriormonstruo normaltierraguerrero-bestia36001000 |MOUNTSYLVANIA = Monte SilvanoMount Sylvaniacarta mágicamágicade campo |MOVIMIENTODEDIFUSIONDEOLAS = Movimiento de Difusión de OlasDiffusion Wave-Motioncarta mágicamágicanormal |MOVIMIENTODEDIFUSIÓNDEOLAS = Movimiento de Difusión de OlasDiffusion Wave-Motioncarta mágicamágicanormal |MOZARTALAMAESTRAMELODIOSA = Mozarta la Maestra MelodiosaMozarta the Melodius Maestramonstruo de efectoluzhada826002000 |MOZARTATHEMELODIUSMAESTRA = Mozarta la Maestra MelodiosaMozarta the Melodius Maestramonstruo de efectoluzhada826002000 |MRVOLCANO = Sr. VolcanoMr. Volcanomonstruo normalfuegopiro521001300 |MSJUDGE = JuezaMs.JUDGEmonstruo de efectoluzdemonio41800600 |MUCUSYOLK = Mucus YolkMucus Yolkmonstruo de efectooscuridadaqua30100 |MUDORA = MudoraMudoramonstruo de efectotierrahada415001800 |MUERTEDELTERRITORIO = Muerte del TerritorioDemise of the Landcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MUJERGENETICA = Mujer GenéticaGenetic Womanmonstruo de efectovientopsíquico417001200 |MUJERGENÉTICA = Mujer GenéticaGenetic Womanmonstruo de efectovientopsíquico417001200 |MUJERVAMPIRO = Mujer VampiroVampire Vampmonstruo de efectooscuridadzombi720002000 |MUKAMUKA = Muka MukaMuka Mukamonstruo de efectotierraroca2600300 |MUKAMUKAENFURECIDO = Muka Muka EnfurecidoEnraged Muka Mukamonstruo de efectotierraroca51200600 |MULTA = MultaFinecarta de trampatrampanormal |MULTIPLEPIECEGOLEM = Golem de Piezas MúltiplesMultiple Piece Golemmonstruo de fusióntierraroca726001300 |MULTIPLICACIONDEHORMIGAS = Multiplicación de HormigasMultiplication of Antscarta mágicamágicanormal |MULTIPLICACIÓNDEHORMIGAS = Multiplicación de HormigasMultiplication of Antscarta mágicamágicanormal |MULTIPLICAR = MultiplicarMultiplycarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MULTIPLICATIONOFANTS = Multiplicación de HormigasMultiplication of Antscarta mágicamágicanormal |MULTIPLY = MultiplicarMultiplycarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MUNDODELAPROFECIA = Mundo de la ProfecíaThe World of Prophecymonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros929002400 |MUNDODELAPROFECÍA = Mundo de la ProfecíaThe World of Prophecymonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros929002400 |MUNDOJURASICO = Mundo JurásicoJurassic Worldcarta mágicamágicade campo |MUNDOJURÁSICO = Mundo JurásicoJurassic Worldcarta mágicamágicade campo |MUNDOMALICIOSO = Mundo MaliciosoMalefic Worldcarta mágicamágicade campo |MUNDOTERMINAL = Mundo TerminalTerminal Worldcarta mágicamágicacontinua |MUNDOTOON = Mundo ToonToon Worldcarta mágicamágicacontinua |MUNDOTRANSPARENTE = Mundo TransparenteClear Worldcarta mágicamágicade campo |MUNDOZOMBI = Mundo ZombiZombie Worldcarta mágicamágicade campo |MUÑECAFANTASTRUCO = Muñeca FantastrucoGhostrick Dollmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros23001200 |MUÑECAMALVADADELADEFUNCION = Muñeca Malvada de la DefunciónMalice Doll of Demisemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio416001700 |MUÑECAMALVADADELADEFUNCIÓN = Muñeca Malvada de la DefunciónMalice Doll of Demisemonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio416001700 |MUÑECAPICARA = Muñeca PícaraRogue Dollmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros416001000 |MUÑECAPÍCARA = Muñeca PícaraRogue Dollmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros416001000 |MUÑECASEÑUELO = Muñeca SeñueloBait Dollcarta mágicamágicanormal |MUÑECODELTRIBUTO = Muñeco del TributoTribute Dollcarta mágicamágicanormal |MUÑECODENIEVEFANTASTRUCO = Muñeco de Nieve FantastrucoGhostrick Jackfrostmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio1800100 |MURALLADEHIERROIMPERIAL = Muralla de Hierro ImperialImperial Iron Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MURCIELAGO = MurciélagoBatmonstruo normalvientomáquina1300350 |MURCIÉLAGO = MurciélagoBatmonstruo normalvientomáquina1300350 |MURCIELAGODECUERDA = Murciélago de CuerdaWind-Up Batmonstruo de efectovientomáquina1300350 |MURCIÉLAGODECUERDA = Murciélago de CuerdaWind-Up Batmonstruo de efectovientomáquina1300350 |MURCIELAGODEMEDA = Murciélago de MedaMeda Batmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2800400 |MURCIÉLAGODEMEDA = Murciélago de MedaMeda Batmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2800400 |MURCIELAGOOSCURO = Murciélago OscuroDark Batmonstruo normalvientobestia alada310001000 |MURCIÉLAGOOSCURO = Murciélago OscuroDark Batmonstruo normalvientobestia alada310001000 |MURMULLODELBOSQUE = Murmullo del BosqueMurmur of the Forestcarta mágicamágicanormal |MURMUROFTHEFOREST = Murmullo del BosqueMurmur of the Forestcarta mágicamágicanormal |MURODEAGUJAS = Muro de AgujasNeedle Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MURODEESPEJO = Muro de EspejoMirror Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MURODEILUSION = Muro de IlusiónWall of Illusionmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410001850 |MURODEILUSIÓN = Muro de IlusiónWall of Illusionmonstruo de efectooscuridaddemonio410001850 |MURODELUZREVELADORA = Muro de Luz ReveladoraWall of Revealing Lightcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MURODESOMBRA = Muro de SombraWall Shadowmonstruo de efectooscuridadguerrero716003000 |MURODETORNADO = Muro de TornadoTornado Wallcarta de trampatrampacontinua |MURODIMENSIONAL = Muro DimensionalDimension Wallcarta de trampatrampanormal |MUROKOAKIMEIRU = Muro Koa'ki MeiruKoa'ki Meiru Wallmonstruo de efectotierraroca419001200 |MUROLABERINTO = Muro LaberintoLabyrinth Wallmonstruo normaltierraroca503000 |MUSAA = Musa - AMuse-Amonstruo normalluzhada3850900 |MUSAKANIMAGATAMA = Musakani MagatamaMusakani Magatamacarta de trampatrampade contraefecto |MUSASABIAGIL = Musasabi ÁgilNimble Musasabimonstruo de efectotierrabestia2800100 |MUSASABIÁGIL = Musasabi ÁgilNimble Musasabimonstruo de efectotierrabestia2800100 |MUSEA = Musa - AMuse-Amonstruo normalluzhada3850900 |MUSEOFANTASTRUCO = Museo FantastrucoGhostrick Museumcarta mágicamágicade campo |MUSGOCENTELLEANTENEOESPACIAL = Musgo Centelleante Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Twinkle Mossmonstruo de fusiónluzplanta45001100 |MUSGOCRISALIDA = Musgo CrisálidaChrysalis Pinnymonstruo de efectoluzplanta2100700 |MUSGOCRISÁLIDA = Musgo CrisálidaChrysalis Pinnymonstruo de efectoluzplanta2100700 |MUSGOREFULGENTEDETIERRATUGA = Musgo Refulgente de TierratugaLandoise's Luminous Mosscarta mágicamágicanormal |MUSGOREFULGENTENEOESPACIAL = Musgo Refulgente Neo EspacialNeo-Spacian Glow Mossmonstruo de efectoluzplanta3300900 |MUSHROOMMAN = Hombre SetaMushroom Manmonstruo normaltierraplanta2800600 |MUSHROOMMAN2 = Hombre Seta N° 2Mushroom Man 2monstruo de efectotierraguerrero31250800 |MUSICIANKING = Rey MúsicoMusician Kingmonstruo de fusiónluzlanzador de conjuros517501500 |MUSOKARAKURIMOD818HAIPA = Muso Karakuri mod 818 - "Haipa"Karakuri Muso mdl 818 "Haipa"monstruo de efectotierramáquina421001100 |MUSTERINGOFTHEDARKSCORPIONS = Reunión de los Escorpiones OscurosMustering of the Dark Scorpionscarta mágicamágicanormal |MUSTOORACLEOFGUSTO = Musto, Oráculo de GustoMusto, Oracle of Gustomonstruo de efectovientopsíquico41800900 |MUSTOORACULODEGUSTO = Musto, Oráculo de GustoMusto, Oracle of Gustomonstruo de efectovientopsíquico41800900 |MUSTOORÁCULODEGUSTO = Musto, Oráculo de GustoMusto, Oracle of Gustomonstruo de efectovientopsíquico41800900 |MUTANTEDOMINAMENTES = Mutante DominamentesMutant MindMastermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros602500 |MUTANTMINDMASTER = Mutante DominamentesMutant MindMastermonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros602500 |MUZURHYTHMTHESTRINGDJINN = Muzurritmo el Genio de las GuitarrasMuzurhythm the String Djinnmonstruo xyzvientodemonio315001000 |MUZURRITMOELGENIODELASGUITARRAS = Muzurritmo el Genio de las GuitarrasMuzurhythm the String Djinnmonstruo xyzvientodemonio315001000 |MWARRIOR1 = M-Guerrero N° 1M-Warrior #1monstruo normaltierraguerrero31000500 |MWARRIOR2 = M-Guerrero N° 2M-Warrior #2monstruo normaltierraguerrero35001000 |MXSABERINVOKER = Invocador Sable-X-MM-X-Saber Invokermonstruo xyztierraguerrero31600500 |MYBODYASASHIELD = Mi Cuerpo como EscudoMy Body as a Shieldcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MYSTERIOUSGUARD = Guardia MisteriosoMysterious Guardmonstruo de efectotierralanzador de conjuros38001200 |MYSTERIOUSPUPPETEER = Titiritero MisteriosoMysterious Puppeteermonstruo de efectotierraguerrero410001500 |MYSTERIOUSTRIANGLE = Triángulo MisteriosoMysterious Trianglecarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MYSTERYHAND = Mano MisteriosaMystery Handmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio2500500 |MYSTICALBEASTOFSERKET = Bestia Mística de SerketMystical Beast of Serketmonstruo de efectotierrahada625002000 |MYSTICALCAPTURECHAIN = Cadena Mística de CapturaMystical Capture Chainmonstruo normalluzhada2700700 |MYSTICALCARDSOFLIGHT = Cartas Místicas de la LuzMystical Cards of Lightcarta mágicamágicacontinua |MYSTICALELF = Duende MísticoMystical Elfmonstruo normalluzlanzador de conjuros48002000 |MYSTICALFAIRYELFURIA = Hada Mística ElfuriaMystical Fairy Elfuriamonstruo de efectovientolanzador de conjuros31500900 |MYSTICALKNIGHTOFJACKAL = Caballero Místico del ChacalMystical Knight of Jackalmonstruo de efectoluzguerrero-bestia727001200 |MYSTICALMOON = Luna MísticaMystical Mooncarta mágicamágicade equipo |MYSTICALREFPANEL = Refpanel MísticaMystical Refpanelcarta de trampatrampanormal |MYSTICALSAND = Arena MísticaMystical Sandmonstruo de fusióntierraroca621001700 |MYSTICALSHEEP1 = Oveja Mística 1Mystical Sheep #1monstruo de efectotierrabestia31150900 |MYSTICALSHEEP2 = Oveja Mística N° 2Mystical Sheep #2monstruo normaltierrabestia38001000 |MYSTICALSHINEBALL = Bola Reluciente MísticaMystical Shine Ballmonstruo normalluzhada2500500 |MYSTICALSPACETYPHOON = Tifón del Espacio MísticoMystical Space Typhooncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MYSTICALWINDTYPHOON = Tifón del Viento MísticoMystical Wind Typhooncarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MYSTICBOX = Caja MísticaMystic Boxcarta mágicamágicanormal |MYSTICCLOWN = Payaso MísticoMystic Clownmonstruo normaloscuridaddemonio415001000 |MYSTICLAMP = Lámpara MísticaMystic Lampmonstruo de efectooscuridadlanzador de conjuros1400300 |MYSTICMACROCARPASEED = Semilla Mística de MacrocarpaMystic Macrocarpa Seedmonstruo cantantetierraplanta35001000 |MYSTICPIPER = Flautista MísticoMystic Pipermonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros100 |MYSTICPLASMAZONE = Zona de Plasma MísticoMystic Plasma Zonecarta mágicamágicade campo |MYSTICPROBE = Sonda MísticaMystic Probecarta de trampatrampanormal |MYSTICSWORDSMANLV2 = Espadachín Místico LV2Mystic Swordsman LV2monstruo de efectotierraguerrero29000 |MYSTICSWORDSMANLV4 = Espadachín Místico LV4Mystic Swordsman LV4monstruo de efectotierraguerrero419001600 |MYSTICSWORDSMANLV6 = Espadachín Místico LV6Mystic Swordsman LV6monstruo de efectotierraguerrero623001700 |MYSTICTOMATO = Tomate MísticoMystic Tomatomonstruo de efectooscuridadplanta414001100 |MYSTICHORSEMAN = Jinete MísticoMystic Horsemanmonstruo normaltierrabestia413001550 |MYSTIKWOK = Wok MystikMystik Wokcarta mágicamágicade juego rápido |MYTHICALBEASTCERBERUS = Bestia Mítica CancerberoMythical Beast Cerberusmonstruo de efectoluzlanzador de conjuros414001400 |MYTHICTREEDRAGON = Mítico Dragón ArbóreoMythic Tree Dragonmonstruo de efectotierradragón41001400 |MYTHICWATERDRAGON = Mítico Dragón AcuáticoMythic Water Dragonmonstruo de efectoaguadragón810002000 }}